


7 Minutes

by dimond017



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: And Chapter 12, M/M, You Have Been Warned, and chapter 10, gets more graphic in later chapters, like chapter 9, sexy stuff happens in chapter 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimond017/pseuds/dimond017
Summary: Ricky plays a game of spin the bottle that changes his life forever.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & E.J. Caswell, Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell
Comments: 38
Kudos: 167





	1. One

“Come on! Just do it!” Nini exclaimed.

I really did not want to do it.

“Ricky!” Nini continued. “Come on!”

I still did not want to do it.

So here’s the thing. I’m currently at this Thanksgiving night party thing at Ashlyn’s house. We decided, after having a few adult beverages, that we should play spin the bottle. I fucking hate spin the bottle, unless it’s going to be me with fifteen cute girls, then totally sign me up. But it wasn’t. I was playing with Nini, Ashlyn, Gina, Big Red, Carlos, Seb, and unfortunately E.J. I fucking hate that guy. 

But, yeah, more guys than girls and the alcohol was getting the better of me so I reluctantly said yes when Nini basically begged me to play. Does that mean she still likes me? Or are we totally in the friend zone still? I have no fucking clue, she is so wishy-washy. But, whatever, I still had a one in seven chance of kissing her, so yeah I was going to play.

So that brings me back to the present. I had just spun the bottle and it landed on, you guessed it, the worst person on the face of the planet: E.J. There was no way in hell I was going to kiss that guy. I mean he was a guy, but he was also fucking E.J. I hated him! But Nini looked at me with her stupid sad puppy dog eyes and I had to basically do it then.

I stood up. So did E.J. We looked at each other. I moved closer to him. He moved closer to me. We were just inches apart at this point and I could feel the heat radiating off him. How warm was he? Anyway, I leaned in toward him and he did the same. With my eyes closed, I felt his lips touch mine. It was like a spark of electricity hit me and time stopped. It just felt right.

What?

I mean, I guess I gotta be kinda honest here, it wasn’t horrible. His lips were super soft, softer than Nini’s. Wait? I am not comparing him to Nini. Or was I? I don’t know.

At this point I was kissing E.J. And he was kissing me back. It only lasted like three seconds, but it was an amazing three seconds.

Oh my gods. Am I falling for E.J.? No. No no no no. I can’t be. I like Nini. Right? But it kinda felt right with E.J. He’s not horrible looking. He is taller than me though. Is that going to be a problem? Like will that always make me the smaller spoon? I like being the bigger spoon. 

Okay, I am totally getting off track here, but all of this basically went through my head in the three seconds E.J. and I kissed. I am still confused, but more happened that night that made me even more confused.

We parted lips and I opened my eyes. I looked at E.J. He looked at me. Did he have a smirk on his face? Did he like it too? I gave him a questioning look but he gave me a look that said, “Not right now, we’ll talk later.” He then sat back down in his spot in the circle. I did the same.

And the game continued.

So basically everyone ended up kissing everyone at some point. I even kissed Big Red, my best friend. I mean we kinda fooled around once when we were drunk. But all we did then was kiss and then Red passed out on his bed. So yeah, nothing going on there. 

I then got to kiss E.J. again. It was just as amazing as the first time. I tried to make it last longer than three seconds, just to see what he would do, but E.J. pulled away. He had a smirk on his face again. He then winked at me. How the hell am I supposed to interpret that? What does he want from me?

“I have to use the bathroom,” E.J. said as he stood up and made his way to the stairs. He looked back at me before he turned around and walked upstairs.

What should I do? Do I follow him? Well, curiosity got the better of me and I stood up and went up the stairs making some excuse about being thirsty or something. 

As soon as I opened the door at the top of the stairs I knew he was waiting for me. E.J. just smirked and gestured at me to follow him. I closed the door and followed him.

“Where are you going?” I asked him, whispering in case anyone was within earshot.

“You’ll see,” he said, looking back at me and smiling.

We walked through the house and E.J. stopped in front of a door. He looked at me.

“Have you ever played a game called Seven Minutes in Heaven?” E.J. asked me.

“Maybe,” I answered, not sure where this was going. “But isn’t that a game you would play in middle school?”

“Yeah, and spin the bottle isn’t a little juvenile?” E.J. replied with his signature smirk.

“I guess,” I said. “So, what are we doing here?”

“What do you mean?” E.J. said.

“You’re really going to make me say it, aren’t you?” I said.

“Yeah. I think I am.”

“Are you fucking with me?”

“Ricky,” E.J. said, leaning his arm against the wall. “Would I ever fuck with you?”

“Yes, you would,” I said.

E.J. laughed and opened the door we stopped in front of. It was a closet. Oh, now I get why he asked that question. He wants to know if I’ll spend seven minutes in a closet with him, making out. Ah, of course.

Wait.

E.J. fucking likes me!

I couldn’t help but smile when he opened that closet door. I knew what he wanted. He knew that I knew what he wanted. I looked around to make sure no one was watching us. There wasn’t a soul around. We entered the closet. It was kind of a tight fit, but I didn’t care. I was with E.J. 

Did that sentence just come from me? I mean it was E.J. I fucking hate this guy. But again, he was an amazing kisser. I should totally be doing this. Right? I mean it’s not like he’s pressuring me or anything. I went with him into the closet of my own free will. It’s not like he’s gonna over power me or anything and force his lips on mine and then work his lips onto my neck and then even lower —

Fuck! That’s totally a fantasy I would have about Nini, but now I was having it about E.J. 

Life is weird sometimes.

Anyway, back to the closet. E.J. closed the closet door and it was pitch dark. We were basically on top of each other. I turned to face him and grabbed him around his waist. Damn it actually felt right to do that. E.J. grabbed me around my waist as well. We kinda just held each other for a second. It felt nice. E.J. made the first move. He leaned his head toward mine and our lips met. I felt the electricity again. It was fucking amazing. I kissed him back. This time way more passionately than when we were in front of our friends. I opened my mouth and let his tongue explore mine. Our tongues wrestled for dominance. 

While our tongues were inside each others mouths, my hands were exploring every inch of E.J.’s body. Damn he had a nice body. My hands went up his shirt, feeling his abs. They were way more defined than my own. I really liked them. E.J.’s hands were also all over my body as well. We were basically undressing each other, but I didn’t want to go that far. Yet.

Wait.

I pulled away from E.J.

“What?” he asked, a little surprised at my sudden movement.

“I don’t know,” I answered. I really didn’t. 

“Are we going too fast?” E.J. asked.

“I don’t know,” I repeated.

“Ricky,” E.J. said, putting a hand on my shoulder. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

“I know,” I said. “It’s just…I don’t know. I hate you, but at the same time I don’t.”

E.J. laughed.

“I don’t know,” I said. “I’m just so confused.”

“Well, I’m not. Can I tell you something?”

“Sure.”

“I can tell you’ve probably already guessed this,” E.J. said. “But I’m not necessarily straight.”

“No shit Sherlock,” I said and immediately regretted it. “Sorry, I can’t help but be mean to you.”

“I know,” E.J. said.

“Wait,” I said. “I thought you were going out with Nini?”

“What gave you that impression?”

“Well, you two are always together and you’re putting your arm around her and stuff. I just kinda put two and two together.”

“Oh, does it look like that?” E.J. asked.

“Yeah, it kinda did,” I said. “That’s like the main reason I hate you.”

“Oh, well, I’m so sorry for that,” E.J. said. “I didn’t mean to come across like that. Nini and I just met at theatre camp and we hit it off. As friends. She was going out with this dude named Danny. I don’t know if they’re still together.”

“Oh. Okay. And I’m sorry,” I said. “I’m glad I can be someone you can talk to. Or make out with. Cause I kinda like doing that.”

“The talking to?” E.J. asked slyly.

“Ha ha,” I mocked. “You know I meant the making out.”

“Oh, did you now?” E.J. said, stepping closer to me.

“Yeah,” I replied, getting closer to him. “I did.”

“Good,” E.J. said and grabbed my waist. He put his lips on mine and we made out again. 

Gods his lips were amazing. I also loved just grabbing his body. We made out for a few more minutes, grabbing at each other the entire time. I felt something stir in my pants. Was I becoming aroused? Damn, I never really felt that when Nini and I would make out. But okay, I’ll take it, even if it’s from E.J. And then the worst thing happened. The closet door opened.

Ashlyn was standing there.

E.J. and I just kinda froze with our lips still touching.

“Sorry,” Ashlyn said and tried to close the closet door. E.J. came to his senses and pulled his lips off mine. He grabbed the door before it closed.

“Ash,” he said. “Please don’t say anything.”

“I won’t,” she said. “I just was looking for a rag cause Red threw up downstairs.”

“Is he okay?” I asked, now worried about my friend.

“He’s fine,” Ashlyn said, looking at me differently than before. “We think he just had too much to drink.”

“Yeah,” I said. “He does that.”

I realized I was making it awkward. I tried to leave but E.J. grabbed my shoulder.

“She’s not going to tell anyone,” E.J. reassured me.

“It’s fine,” I answered. “We should get back to the basement anyway.”

“Are we okay?” E.J. asked. I could see he was worried. I smiled at him. No one ever was worried about me like that.

“Yeah,” I said, meaning every word. “We’re okay.”

“Good,” E.J. said.

I grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes. He looked into mine. We shared a moment. He knew we were good. 

“Okay,” Ashlyn said, breaking the silence. “I need a rag.”

“Right,” I said. “We need to get downstairs.”

E.J. grabbed my hand and we walked together toward the basement. 

“Do we want people to know right now?” E.J. asked.

“I kinda like keeping a secret,” I answered.

“Me too,” E.J. said. He then leaned into my ear. “Plus it’s way hotter this way.”

E.J. then opened the door to the basement and walked downstairs.

I cocked my head and watched him. Damn he has a nice ass. Smiling, I followed him down the stairs.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricky plays a game of spin the bottle that changes his life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ RECAP ~
> 
> I played a game of spin the bottle at a party at Ashlyn’s house. I kissed E.J. and I didn’t hate it. We then spent some time in a closet and I kinda got a boner, I guess. But then Ashlyn walked in on us. She’s gonna keep quiet, so that’s good. But I think I now have a thing for E.J. and I thought I fucking hated that guy.

So we returned to school on the Monday after Thanksgiving break to discover that the theatre was damaged by a fire. It fucking sucks because now we don’t have a space to perform the show in. Everyone in the cast is bummed but not as bad as Nini. We talked for a while about what we’ve been going through and all that shit. She then said she broke it off with her theatre camp friend Danny. I was kind of excited about that for like a second, and then I remembered E.J.’s lips and how great they tasted. 

Yeah, I’m not really over E.J. yet. I think something amazing is happening between us. I really want it to continue, but I kinda have feelings for Nini still. I am so confused. Again. I hate this.

Carlos then told me we were moving tech rehearsals to a small theatre downtown, the El Rey Theatre. I had heard the theatre was abandoned like forever ago, but I was not prepared for how bad it looked inside. But we were stuck there for now. 

“Hey,” E.J. said as we got into the theatre. “Let’s go explore a little.”

“Okay,” I said as he grabbed my hand and led me away from everyone else. We made our way through a concession area that had really old looking popcorn that no one should eat. We then made it inside an old looking office. E.J. closed the door and looked at me.

“Now what?” I asked him.

“I don’t know,” he said.

“Hey, that’s usually my line,” I said to him, smiling. E.J. laughed and walked closer to me. 

“I’ve been doing some thinking, Ricky,” E.J. said.

“You have?” I said, not sure where this was going.

“Yeah,” he said, coming closer to me. “I’ve been thinking about us. What are we to each other? I mean, I’m liking you more and more the more time we spend together.”

I just nodded, not knowing what to say.

“So,” E.J. continued. “I guess I kinda like you. Do you like me?”

Do I like him? I like his lips. And his body. And the way his lips form a smirk when he’s thinking. And his abs. They are delicious. (I guess I have a thing for abs now, we’ll dive into that later.) And just the way he feels so honest to me. Yeah. I think I do. I like him.

“Yeah,” I replied. “I do like you E.J.”

He smiled at me and I smiled back at him. He then stepped closer to me and planted a kiss on my lips. It was tender at first. We started with closed lips but then eventually it morphed into an open mouth thing that lasted for forever. Well that’s what it seemed like. It was like thirty seconds and then my fucking phone rang.

“Sorry,” I said as I broke our kiss. I took my phone out of my pocket and it was Nini. I had to answer it or she might come looking for me.

“Hello,” I said as I answered my phone.

“Hey, where are you? Miss Jenn is getting weird,” Nini said.

E.J. mouthed, “Who is it?” and I mouthed back, “Nini.” 

“Are you with someone?” Nini asked.

“Well, E.J. and I found an old office -” I started to say and then stopped myself.

“E.J.?” Nini said, sounding dumbfounded. “Why are you with him? I thought you hated him?”

“What? I don’t hate that guy. Anymore. We kinda bonded at the Thanksgiving thing.”

“Aw, I see,” Nini said. “Anyway, you guys should get to the main theatre space soon, Miss Jenn is not looking so good.”

“Yeah,” I said. “We’ll get there soon. Bye.”

“Bye,” Nini said and hung up. I put my phone back in my pocket and looked over at E.J. He had the biggest shit-eating grin on his face.

“What?” I asked him, kinda afraid of the answer.

“Nothing,” E.J. said. “What did Nini want?”

“Oh,” I answered. “She said Miss Jenn’s not looking so good. We should probably get back to the theatre.”

“Okay,” E.J. said and started walking toward the door to the office. I grabbed him before he got too far away.

“Come here,” I said and pulled E.J. into my arms. I planted a kiss on his lips and we made out for a few more minutes. I loved feeling his body so close to mine. He was super warm and it made me feel safe and secure.

Fuck I think I am falling for E.J.

We finally left the office and made our way to the main theatre space. It was kinda chaotic. Carlos was freaking out because Miss Jenn went to lay down or something. I really didn’t get it. Red was trying to figure out the lights and kept making everything blue. So yeah, things were awesome.

Then Miss Jenn came back and told us we were leaving this scary theatre and going back to the high school. We were gonna perform in the gym cause that’s what Lucas Grabeel told her to do in some weird fever dream she had. I didn’t really get that part. 

But I was still thinking about E.J. and what he said to me. He liked me. Wait, were we in elementary school? You only tell someone you like them when you’re like seven. But it was still kinda cute. And he was cute. Fuck my feelings.

Yeah. Fuck my feelings. 

I like E.J. Caswell.

And he likes me.

And there’s nothing no one can say or do that will change my mind.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricky played a game of spin the bottle and it changed his life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ RECAP ~
> 
> E.J. and I like to kiss each other. We have kissed each other several times and I do not hate it. In fact I think I’m starting to like E.J. Like seriously start to like him. Yeah.

So the big day was finally here. We were going to perform the show we’ve been working on for months. I was basically nervous as hell because I had never done anything like this before and didn’t know what to expect performing in front of an audience.

I had also been spending a lot of time with E.J. lately. And I didn’t hate it. Nini and I were definitely over. I hadn’t thought about her since, well, yesterday when we had our final dress rehearsal. We were leads in the musical together, so I had to think about her. 

But the person I was thinking about the most was E.J. He had officially become a good friend. And most of the time we would make out. Yeah. But we would also talk about anything and everything. I think that was what I liked most about him. We could talk to each other about anything. We even had a talk about sex and how it worked between two guys. It was very informative to me as I had no idea how any of that worked. And now we were at least on the same page. So when our relationship gets to that level, we won’t be unprepared.

Again, the big day of the show’s opening night was here. I was so fucking nervous, but E.J. kept me calm. I spent every second I could with him. He kept telling me that it was going to be okay and it’s just jitters because it’s my first show, but yeah….

And then E.J. did something amazing.

It was that weird time between school being out and the several hours until the show would start at seven. I went to the gym to just relax or do something in the space I was going to be performing in. I didn’t realize that E.J. was already there. I walked in on him practicing some dance moves center stage.

“Am I interrupting?” I asked him as I walked toward the stage.

E.J. jumped a bit and, realizing it was me, smiled.

“No,” he said, blushing. “I was just rehearsing for Status Quo. It’s the part at the end that always gets me.”

I smiled at him and joined him center stage.

“Don’t you wish it could just be the two of us, holding each other close and swaying side by side center stage in a spotlight?”

“Woah,” E.J. said. “Where is this coming from, Ricky?”

“I don’t know,” I said. “I’m just relishing in the moment, I guess.”

“Well,” E.J. said, pulling me closer to him. “We should at least be close to each other. And the music swells. And we look at each other. And…”

We kissed. A nice simple stage kiss. 

We heard the door to the gym open and immediately separated from each other.

“Hey guys, aren’t you here a little early?” Miss Jenn asked as she walked toward the stage. 

“Yeah,” I answered. “E.J. needed some help with the ending of Status Quo, so I’m helping him.”

“Yeah,” E.J. added. “Ricky is a great helper.”

“Well,” Miss Jenn said. “I’m glad you two are getting along. I’ve noticed you guys have been spending a lot of time together. I’d say you guys are becoming good friends.”

“Yep,” I said. “We are. I’m happy to say I don’t hate E.J. as much as I did a few months ago.”

“Same here Miss Jenn,” E.J. said.

“Good for you guys,” Miss Jenn said. “Now get out of here and enjoy a little time away from here before the show starts.” 

“Alright,” I said. I instinctively grabbed E.J.’s hand and led him out of the gym. Miss Jenn gave us a weird look as we left, but shrugged it off and started to mess with something.

“What were you thinking?” E.J. asked me as soon as we left the gym.

“About what?” I asked, really not understanding what I did wrong.

“Holding my hand like that in front of Miss Jenn,” E.J. said.

“Oh,” I replied, not realizing. Fuck I’m an idiot. “Fuck I’m an idiot.”

“Yeah,” E.J. said, smirking at me. “But you’re my fucking idiot.”

“Thanks,” I said, blushing. 

“I love you when I make you blush like that,” E.J. said, not realizing what he said. Then he did. His eyes got wide. “Dude, I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant—”

I held my hand up to shush him.

“It’s okay,” I said. “I went through that whole thing with Nini and I’m not gonna go through it with you. When we’re officially ready, we’ll say it. Until then, know that I like you.”

“And I like you too,” E.J. said. He looked around the hallway to make sure we were alone before he leaned down to kiss me.

Gods I loved his lips. They were so soft and just so kissable. I held him close and we really kissed. Like for maybe a minute. 

“Hi guys!” Ashlyn exclaimed, making both E.J. and I jump. 

“Ashlyn!” E.J. exclaimed when he realized it was her. “You need to stop catching us like this.”

“Well at least it was her and not someone else,” I told E.J. under my breath as I gave Ashlyn a small wave.

“True,” E.J. replied. “I am not ready for that.”

“Same,” I said, glad we were on the same page.

Do not get me wrong. I really like E.J., but I am not ready to come out yet. And I don’t even know what I would come out as. I guess right now it would be liking E.J. But yeah, I’m still confused in that department.

“Why are you here so early?” E.J. asked his cousin.

“Oh,” she said. “Red needed some more confetti for the cannons, so I brought some. Have you seen him?”

“No,” I answered. “Have you checked the choir room?”

“Not yet,” Ashlyn said, still looking weirdly at us. “You guys know you are holding hands, right?”

No. I looked down and indeed I was holding E.J.’s hand. When the hell did I do that? Or did he hold my hand first? I don’t know. But, again, it felt so natural.

I looked at E.J. and he looked at me. We both burst out laughing. We let go of each other and Ashlyn just rolled her eyes.

“What, Ash?” E.J. said. “I’m in love with the guy, so sue me.”

My heart stopped. He did it again.

“I have to go,” I said.

I really had to get out of there. I found the nearest bathroom and locked myself inside. I put my hands on the sink and looked up at myself in the mirror. You know like people do when they want to look dramatic. But I didn’t want to look dramatic. I just needed to look at myself. I needed to tell myself it was going to be okay. I couldn’t say those three words yet. But why was E.J. so easily able to say them. And in front of Ashlyn. I mean he and Ashlyn were like siblings, so I guess they are more comfortable around each other. But still. He told someone else. 

I really don’t know what’s going on with me.

I think it was time.

I needed to tell my best friend.

I was going to tell Red.

Oh, not that I love him. I’m going to tell Red about me and E.J. Just thought I’d clear that up before ending this chapter.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricky played a game of spin the bottle and it changed his life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ RECAP ~
> 
> So some things happened. Well one major thing happened. E.J. basically said I love you without saying I love you. I cannot say it back right now. The whole thing with Nini is still kinda fresh in my head. But I decided I’m going to tell Red about my relationship with E.J. I hope it goes well. I really hope it does.

Why was I nervous about this? I’m just going to tell Red I’m in a relationship. With a guy. And the guy happens to be E.J. Someone I recently hated. Yeah. That should go over well.

Okay, here goes.

“Hey, Big Red,” I called out to him as he entered the school. “You got a sec, I need to talk to you.”

“Okay, Ricky,” Red said as he put down the shopping bags he had filled with confetti. Damn how much confetti did he need? “What’s up?”

“Can we talk somewhere more private?” I asked him. People were starting to show up for their call times.

“Yeah,” he said. He grabbed his confetti bags and we walked down the hall a bit. We found an empty classroom.

“So, there’s something I need to tell you,” I started to say. “I’ve been seeing someone recently.”

“Oh,” he said. “Is it Gina? You two kinda hit it off after Homecoming.”

“No, it’s not Gina,” I said. I took a deep breath before telling him. “It’s E.J.”

Red kinda just looked at me. How was he taking it? That was kinda the weird thing about Red, it was hard to read his facial expressions. 

“Oh, cool,” he finally said. 

“That’s it?” I asked.

“Yeah,” he said, heading toward the door. “It’s not my business to judge who you date. You like who you like. Did you know I kinda have a thing for Ashlyn?”

“You do?” I said. “When did that happen?”

“I don’t know,” Red said. “I think it started at Thanksgiving, but…I don’t know….”

I had never seen Red act so…vulnerable. It was kinda nice to see my friend crushing on someone. 

“So,” Red said. “How did it start? With you and E.J.?”

“It was Thanksgiving,” I said. “It all started with that stupid game of spin the bottle.”

“Well you kissed me as well,” Red said. “Are you going to fall in love with me too?”

“Who said anything about love?” I said, getting excited.

“Sorry, was it a wrong choice of words?” Red asked.

“I don’t know, dude,” I said. “I mean E.J. kinda said those three words, but not really. I mean I don’t even know how I feel about the guy yet. I mean I like him. And he’s a great kisser.”

“Don’t need those details, Ricky,” Red said, putting his hands in the air.

“Ha ha, sorry,” I said, laughing. “It’s just…I don’t know with him. It feels so much different with him than it did with Nini. When Nini tried to say those three words, I froze up and reacted very badly. But with E.J. I just…fuck I ran away too. I need to find him.”

I ran out of the room so fast, I kinda spilled one of Red’s bags of confetti. I’ll make it up to him later, somehow. I don’t know. But my main priority right now was finding E.J.

I ran through the halls and to the choir room. No E.J. I ran to the backstage area in the gym we had set up. No E.J. Where would he be? There was one spot, but why would he go there? Of course he would. He can be dramatic sometimes.

I finally found him. He was sitting all alone. He was in the rooftop garden that was left here after they filmed the first High School Musical movie. They built it specifically for the film and added to it for the third one. It was a really nice place, especially since the school’s biology club still tended to it. 

“Hey,” I said.

E.J. turned to look at me.

“Hey,” he said. 

“I’m sorry I ran off like that,” I said, moving closer to him.

“It’s fine,” he said. I could tell that he wasn’t.

“No, it wasn’t fine,” I said. “I acted like an idiot because of my own feelings. I keep them bottled up for so long that when they try to come out I end up hurting everyone.”

“Yeah, that sounds about right,” E.J. said.

“Ouch,” I said. “That hurts. But deserved.”

“I want us to have a good show tonight,” E.J. said. “I don’t want you to lose focus. And isn’t your mom flying in? Why haven’t you seen her?”

“Oh,” I said. “She’s meeting me and my dad here. She got a later flight for some reason.”

“Okay,” E.J. said, walking toward the stairs. “We should probably go get ready.”

“Yeah,” I said. “But I kinda want to do something first.”

“What?” E.J. asked, confused.

“I got you something,” I said.

E.J. just smiled at me. I pulled a small box out of my pocket. I knew this was the perfect thing for him. With him being such a fan of the movie and all, when I saw it I had to get it. Especially for him.

“What is this?” E.J. asked as I handed him the box.

“Just open it,” I said.

E.J. opened the box and gasped.

“You didn’t,” he said.

“Yeah, I kinda did,” I said. I reached for the box and took it out. It was a necklace with an “R” on it. Exactly the same as the one Troy gives Gabriella in the second film.

“May I?” I asked him. 

“You shall,” E.J. said. He turned around. I took a deep breath and put the necklace around his neck. 

“R as in Ricky?” he asked me when I was done.

“Yeah,” I said, smiling at him. He smiled back at me. It was stupid but I knew he would like it. So I just went for it.

“I love you,” I said, looking directly into his beautiful eyes.

“I love you too,” E.J. said, smiling.

I looked at him. He looked at me. We both moved toward each other. Our lips met. It was awesome.

It was fucking awesome.


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricky played a game of spin the bottle and it changed his life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ RECAP ~
> 
> What can I say? I finally told E.J. that I loved him. It was a long time coming. I mean I told him after I gave him a necklace with my initial on it. Yeah, I definitely feel right about this. I fucking love the guy. What can I say?

Opening night was awesome. I had an incredible guy to share it with and we fucking killed it on stage. Everyone laughed at the funny things we said and it was amazing. I had never performed for a crowd like that and it was awesome. I loved every second I was on stage. Especially when I was on stage with E.J. Our chemistry with each other was electric. It was like we had been friends forever.

But there was one thing that might have thrown me off. 

It was my mom. She had brought her new boyfriend. It should have thrown me off, but it didn’t. I met him and my mom before the show started. I shook his hand like the good little son she expected me to be. I was civil. But inside I was kind of a mess. She shouldn’t be dating this soon. She was my mom. But then again my dad did mention something about seeing Miss Jenn. So I guess they were both moving on. But still, it sucked to see them with other people.

So I would have been a mess during the show, but E.J. helped me out. We sat and chatted about it before the show started. Gods he really is the best person alive. I am so glad that that bottle landed on him first during our game of spin the bottle.

With the show being over, I had no clue what was next for me. Miss Jenn said something about a spring musical, but that was like months away. It was still December and Christmas was right around the corner.

Right. Christmas. With presents and things.

I also had a boyfriend.

That’s the first time I called him that. E.J. is my boyfriend.

I have a boyfriend.

It’s really not that weird for me. Anymore. A few months ago I never would have thought about that. A few months ago, I thought I was going to be with Nini for the rest of my life. Now I can picture spending that time with E.J.

Wow. I really was a stupid sap in love. I hope the honeymoon phase of our relationship doesn’t wear off anytime soon. I’m really enjoying it. Plus have I mentioned how great of a kisser E.J. is? His lips are the best things ever. Like if there was an award show for the best lips, he would win, hands down.

* * * * *

It was finals week and I had to concentrate on school work. I had three tests and a project to finish up before we were off for three whole weeks. Three whole weeks of uninterrupted time with E.J. Okay and maybe time with my dad. And maybe my mom would come back for Christmas, but who knows at this point.

“Hey,” E.J. said as he met me at my locker. “How are finals going?”

“Sucky,” I said. “I don’t know how I’m going to pass these tests. I’ve barely been paying attention in class because of the musical. What do I do?”

“Well,” E.J. said. “What classes do you have?”

“English, Chemistry, and Geometry,” I said. “I also have to do a project for my Mythology class.”

“Okay,” E.J. said. “I can help you with English and Chemistry, but I’m not that great at Geometry. Do you have anyone in mind that could help you?”

“Yeah,” I said. I knew someone, but he wasn’t going to like it. “It’s Nini. She excels at math. She’s in Calculus II right now.”

“Really?” E.J. asked. “That’s like a college level class.”

“Yep,” I said. “She’s a weird math genius.”

“She really was perfect to play Gabriella, wasn’t she?” E.J. asked me.

“Yes, she was,” I responded. “Now when can we meet?”

“We can meet at my house after school,” E.J. said.

“Alright, sounds great,” I said. “Four sound good?”

“Yeah,” E.J. said. “It’s a date.”

“Can’t wait,” I said, smiling at his use of terminology.

* * * * *

I was counting down the minutes until school was out. I could not wait to get to E.J.’s house. Not just because we would be alone in his room, but because we would be alone in his room. His parents were like never home, so he usually had the house to himself.

Most of the time we spent in his bedroom was making out on his bed. We would grope each other through our clothes, but we never really went any further than that. I really wanted to go further.

But today was restricted to study time. I had to pass my tests. Otherwise I think I would be in trouble of not passing my classes and being held back. I did not want to have to repeat eleventh grade. That would be like the worst thing ever. I needed to be a senior.

The final bell rang and I basically ran to my locker. E.J. met me there soon after.

“So, did you drive today?” he asked me.

“Yeah, I did,” I said. “Why?”

“Well, I just thought we could carpool to my house,” he said. “But it’s fine. We can still meet at four.”

“Okay,” I said. “Tomorrow you can pick me up.”

“What are people going to think about me driving you to school?” E.J. asked.

“Fuck ‘em, that’s what I say,” I said. “But really, let’s just say my car decided to be stupid and not start or something.”

“Sounds like a plan,” E.J. said, smirking. I loved his smirk. For some reason it was much hotter when he smirked, like he’s holding back a smile. Or maybe it’s just cause his face contorts all weirdly when he smirks. I don’t know. All I know is that I like it.

* * * * *

I drove to my house first because I wanted to get something. I ran upstairs to my bedroom. I had been saving them for a while now. Ever since Nini and I started dating. I put a few in my pocket and ran back outside to drive to E.J.’s house.

I got there exactly at four. I was super proud of myself. I rarely got anywhere on time. I parked in the driveway and ran up to the front door. I let myself inside because I knew his parents weren’t home. 

I took my shoes off in the entry way and walked up the stairs. E.J.’s bedroom was the second door on the left in the hallway. The door was ajar. I heard squeaking. Did E.J. have mice? I wondered what the noise was. I peeked through the door and got a welcome site. Something I thought I wouldn’t see for a while.

E.J. was laying in his bed. He had his shirt off and his pants were around his ankles. His hands were also doing something. Something that I did in the privacy of my own bedroom. But I always remembered to shut the door completely and lock it. Mostly because my mom or dad have walked in on me several times. It gets embarrassing after a while. 

Anyway, I couldn’t help but stare at E.J. Up to this point, I could only imagine what he looked like without pants on. But nothing could have prepared me for what I saw. He was big. Like bigger than I was. He was using both hands to pleasure himself. And there was still some sticking out. Damn.

I wanted to interrupt him, but thought against it. If the roles were reversed, I would not want to be interrupted. I would let him finish and then embarrass the shit out of him. It only took E.J. a few more minutes to finish. But before he climaxed I swear I heard him say something before he ejaculated. I swear I heard him moan my name.

That’s like the sweetest or the hottest thing ever. He was thinking about me as he jacked off. I mean, to be honest, I thought about him when I jacked off. But just knowing that I was in his thoughts as he came all over his stomach, that’s just hot. Or sweet. I still can’t decide between the two.

As soon as he came down from his ecstatic high, I knocked on the door and opened it. I knew he would be mad at first, but he would get over it.

“Hey, are you ready to study?” I asked as I entered the room.

“Ricky!” E.J. exclaimed. “Don’t you knock?”

“I did knock,” I said.

“Oh,” E.J. said. He looked down at the cum drying on his stomach. He then looked at me. I smiled at him. He instantly turned red.

“So, how was it?” I asked him.

“Dude!” he exclaimed. “Can you please turn away?”

“Why?” I asked, grinning. “I’m liking what I see.”

“Please,” E.J. begged. I kinda liked seeing him like this. He was begging me to do something for him.

“Okay,” I said as I turned around. “Only because I love you.”

“Thank you,” he said.

I heard him get up off the bed. He was probably using something to wipe up and then got dressed. 

“Okay,” he said. “You can look now.”

I turned around. He was still shirtless, but his pants were back on. I loved seeing him shirtless. I loved looking at his abs. My own weren’t horrible, but his were so much more defined. I loved running my hands up and down them when we made out on his bed. Damn I was kinda getting turned on by this whole thing.

“I feel like I should have rubbed one out before we started,” I said. E.J. just looked at me blankly. “Kidding. Let’s get to studying.”

We studied for a few hours. All the time E.J. stayed shirtless. He knew I liked looking at him without a shirt on. But I still learned some things and was hopefully ready for my two tests the next day. 

Now I had to figure out something with Nini. It was seven, so it wasn’t too late. I called Nini on my phone.

“Hey,” I said as she answered the phone.

“Hey,” Nini responded. “What’s up?”

“I need some help with Geometry,” I asked. “Can I come over to your place?”

“Yeah, of course,” she said. “Ten minutes sound good.”

“Yeah, that’ll work,” I said and hung up the phone.

“So…?” E.J. asked. 

“I’m gonna head over to Nini’s,” I said. “But we’re not done talking about what I walked in on.”

“What?” E.J. said, confused.

I walked over to E.J. and put my hands around him. I leaned up and started kissing him. 

“I really want to move our relationship to the next level,” I said, still with my arms around him.

“I know,” E.J. said, looking down at me. “I do too.”

I gave E.J. a final kiss and left his room. I couldn’t help but smile to myself as I walked down his stairs and out the front door. If this was a musical I’m sure I’d be singing some really stupid and sweet song about how much I loved E.J. or something. But this wasn’t a musical, so I wasn’t singing.

I made the short drive over to Nini’s house and knocked on her front door. One of her mom’s answered and told me Nini was upstairs in her room. I made my way up the stairs and knocked on Nini’s bedroom door. She said it’s open and I walked in.

“Hey,” she said. She was laying on her bed reading some book. 

“Hey,” I said. “You ready to teach me some Geometry?”

“Yeah,” she said, sitting up on her bed and moving to the edge of it. “Let’s do this.”

An hour and a half later and my head was full of Geometry things, like circles and squares and stuff. Yeah, I felt pretty good about my tests tomorrow. My Mythology project wasn’t due until the end of the week, so I was planning on working on it tomorrow night.

My phone then buzzed in my pocket. I stood up and pulled my phone out of my pocket. I did not realize that something else also fell out. I looked at my phone and read a cute text from E.J., not realizing what was laying on the floor of Nini’s room. Nini noticed though and said something.

“Hey,” she said, pointing at my feet. “Did you drop something?”

I looked down and noticed what was on the floor. My heart skipped a beat. I reached down quickly and attempted to stuff them back into my pocket. My face turning red as Nini watched me struggle. She then started to giggle.

“What?” I asked her, still struggling.

“Nothing,” she said. “I’m just glad you’re seeing someone. You are seeing someone, right?”

I decided to just tell her. I mean I didn’t have to tell her everything, right?

“Yeah, I am,” I said, finally getting the stupid condoms back in my pocket.

“Oh, that’s good,” Nini said. “Do I know her?”

“Yeah, you kinda do,” I said. I guess it was time.

“Oh?” she said.

“You know…him,” I said.

Nini looked at me like she hadn’t heard me correctly. I nodded.

“Him?” she said.

I nodded. 

“Who is it?” she asked, her voice getting smaller. Was she afraid of who it was? Or did she already have an inkling? I really didn’t know. I then dropped the bombshell.

“It’s E.J.,” I said.

Nini didn’t say anything. She didn’t really have a reaction. She just kinda stared blankly into space. She then said something.

“I thought you hated him,” she said.

“I don’t,” I replied. “At least not anymore.”

“When did it…how did it…when…” Nini was lost for words. I decided to just sum it all up for her.

“It was Thanksgiving. At the party. The stupid game we played. E.J. then brought me upstairs and we kinda made out in a closet. I didn’t hate it. We then just got to know each other really well. I don’t know. It kinda just happened.”

Again, Nini didn’t say anything. She looked at me, blankly at first. Her face then broke into a huge grin. 

“I’m happy for you, Ricky,” she said. “I really am. You seem…I don’t know…happy for the first time in a long time.”

“Thanks, Nini,” I said, meaning what I said. “That means so much to me. I know we didn’t work—”

“Don’t say a thing about us,” she said, putting her hand in the air. “We never would have worked out. I said I love you to you way too early and you freaked out. At least you haven’t said it to E.J., right?”

“Yeah,” I lied. “We haven’t gotten that far yet. I mean we aren’t even having sex.”

“Woah,” Nini exclaimed. “Too much information there, Ricky. I do not need to know that.”

“Yep,” I said. “Sorry.”

We just laughed for a bit. I looked at my phone and realized what time it was. I needed to get home.

“I should probably go,” I said, pointing to the door.

“Yeah,” Nini said. “It’s getting late. Good luck on your finals tomorrow.”

“You too,” I said, walking toward her bedroom door. “Good night.”

“Night, Ricky,” Nini said. And with a small final wave, I left her room.

Well, that couldn’t have gone better. I mean, I didn’t go there intending to tell Nini, but I’m kinda glad she knows. One less thing to worry about. When I got to my car in Nini’s driveway, I texted E.J.

Me: Hey, I told Nini about us.

E.J.: Oh you did? How did she take it?

Me: Better than I expected. She’s cool.

E.J.: Awesome. Love you. Have a good night.

Me: You too. Love you.

I put my phone in the cup holder and started up my car. I couldn’t help but smile as I drove myself home.

Too bad I never saw that oncoming car.


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricky played a game of spin the bottle and it changed his life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ RECAP ~
> 
> The last part ended with a cliffhanger. I am so sorry for that. So here’s what happened: I went over to E.J.’s house and I kinda caught him masturbating. It was super hot. Anyway, I then went over to Nini’s house and I kinda told her about me and E.J. She took the news surprisingly well. So that’s it.

It all happened so fast. Most of it I know from people telling me after it all happened. So here’s the gist of what I know.

I was hit by a speeding car. The car hit me on my passenger side. If they would have hit the driver side, I probably would be in worse shape than I am now. Luckily I had my seatbelt on, so that saved me from being launched through the window. 

My injuries were pretty minor. I was gonna be black and blue for a while and the most major thing I suffered from was my right arm was broken in two places. So it could have been a whole lot worse.

As for the other car, I was told the person driving it was perfectly fine. Not a scratch on them. Which was surprising since they basically hit me head on. I’m just glad they were okay.

My dad was the first one to visit me in my hospital bed. He looked so relieved to see me sitting up in bed.

“I called your mom the minute I heard you got in a crash,” my dad said, talking a million miles an hour. He does that when he’s super excited. “She asked if she should hop on a plane, but I told her not to worry. I had it all taken care of. Plus I told her all that happened was a broken arm. She’ll probably be calling you soon. Do you have your phone? Or was it broken in the crash? I’m just so happy that you’re okay. I mean you are, just look at you. You are okay, aren’t you? I hope you are.”

“Dad!” I exclaimed, stopping him from rambling. “I’m fine.”

“Okay,” my dad said, finally starting to calm down. “Okay, it’s just, I don’t know what I would have done with myself if I lost you Ricky.”

“I’m right here, dad,” I said. “I’m not going anywhere.”

My dad grabbed my shoulder and we shared a silent moment together. 

“Oh,” my dad said, as if he suddenly remembered something. “I totally forgot. There are people here to see you.”

“Who?” I asked, still kinda groggy from the drugs they had me on.

“You’re friends from school,” my dad said. He walked over to the door and opened it. He gestured to some people who were standing in the hallway. They entered. First was Nini, she looked relieved to see me. Red was next and then Ashlyn walked in with Gina. I was hoping E.J. would be next. He wasn’t.

They all started talking at the same time, telling me how happy they were that I was okay. Nini was real upset that it happened just outside her house. Like she was blaming herself. I told them all that I was fine, I just had a broken arm. 

I motioned for Nini to come closer to me.

“Do you know why E.J. isn’t here?” I whispered to her.

She just shook her head no and said, “I tried texting him, but he’s not responding. I don’t know what’s up.”

“Thanks for trying,” I said.

“I’m so happy you’re okay, Ricky,” Red said, sitting on the bed next to me. 

“Thanks, man,” I replied to my best friend. “That makes me feel better.” I then leaned closer to him and whispered, “Do you know why E.J. isn’t here?”

“No,” Red whispered back. “I haven’t seen him. I know Nini tried texting him and Ashlyn has been calling him, but no response from him. I don’t know, dude.”

“Okay,” I said, a little heart broken. Why wasn’t he here?

A few minutes later a nurse entered my room and told everyone visiting hours were over for the day. I was being released in a few hours anyway, but the doctors wanted to make sure any internal stuff wasn’t happening inside me.

I was only worried about E.J. Does he even know about the crash? He was the last person I texted before it happened. Does he think it’s his fault? Gods I hope not. I do not want to put him through that turmoil.

I really wish I had my phone. The police officer I chatted with about the crash told me my phone was damaged beyond repair. That really sucked because I liked that phone. It had some really cute pictures of me and E.J. on it. But I think everything is stored in a cloud now, so hopefully those pictures are out there, somewhere.

Anyway, I was just laying in bed trying to watch some stupid show on the really small TV on the wall when my doctor entered.

“Hey, Doctor Harris,” I said.

“Hello, Ricky,” Doctor Harris said. He closed the door to the room and looked at me. Something was up.

“What’s up?” I asked, really just wanting to know.

“You know we took x-rays of your internal organs, right Ricky?” the doctor asked.

“Yeah,” I said.

“Well, we need to keep you overnight. We want to make sure everything is okay and there is no internal bleeding. It doesn’t usually happen right away, but it usually shows itself within twenty-four hours. Hence why we want to keep you overnight. Do you have any questions?” Doctor Harris finished.

“No,” I said. “Nothing I can think of right now.”

“Well,” Doctor Harris said, walking toward the door. “If you think of anything, do not hesitate to ask one the nurses. I will see you in the morning, Ricky.”

“Thanks Doctor Harris,” I said as the doctor left the room, closing the door behind him.

Was I scared? A little. Did I want E.J. by my side right now? Yes I did. 

Where the hell was he?

* * * * *

I hardly slept at all. My mind wouldn’t shut up with thoughts of E.J. Why wasn’t he here? Did something happen to him? Was he ignoring me? Did he think this was his fault? Does he not like me anymore? Was he embarrassed to be dating me? Did he find someone else?

Yeah, I know some of those questions are just teen angst, but sue me. I missed my E.J.

A nurse entered my room at eight. She took some vitals or something and gave me more pain drugs. The drugs were awesome. They made me feel so calm and chill. But I was still worried. So they weren’t able to take away everything.

Then Doctor Harris entered my room. He consulted my chart and told me things were looking good. I was probably going to be able to go home today. He then said he’d check on me in a few hours.

I was getting pretty bored in this tiny room. I really wished I had my phone, or at least my computer. Something I could use to get on the Internet. But no I was stuck with the crappy small TV on the wall. I turned it to some daytime soap opera and eventually I conked out.

* * * * *

I woke up and noticed a figure was standing over my bed. Was it the grim reaper here to take me away from this plane of existence? No. It wasn’t. I opened my eyes all the way and saw that it was just E.J.

It was E.J.

He finally fucking showed up.

I wanted to fling myself at him and just sob into his shoulder, but one, I couldn’t move, and two, I was mad at him. Where the hell had he been?

“Where the hell have you been?” I asked him.

“I am so sorry,” E.J. said. 

“You better have a good explanation,” I said, looking at him with cold eyes. I didn’t really want to play the bad guy here, but I needed answers.

“It’s just really difficult for me,” E.J. said. “Hospitals and I have never really gotten along.”

“You’re afraid of hospitals?” I asked.

“Well,” he said. “Kinda. Can I sit?”

I motioned to the chair next to my bed. I did not want him crawling in bed next to me. Not yet anyway.

“It’s all because of my dad,” E.J. started to say. “I’ve never really told anyone what happened to him. But I think I’m ready to finally tell someone.”

E.J. looked at me with sad eyes. I could tell this was going to be rough. For him and for me. He shifted a bit in his seat and continued.

“It was five years ago. My dad was always the best. He would bring me home amazing treasures from the business trips he would go on. You’ve seen the bookcase in my room full of weird things, those are all from him. But then one day my mom told me we needed to go visit dad. I asked where he was and she just started to cry. I was only twelve at the time, so I didn’t know much of what was going on.

“We visited my dad at the hospital. This hospital to be exact. He looked normal on the outside, but it was his insides that were killing him. He had some rare form of lung cancer and it was untreatable. The doctors gave him six months. He made it to seven. He clung on until the very end.”

E.J. had been trying so hard not to break down while telling his story. I could see it in his eyes the entire time. But after he said that last sentence, he lost it. I had never seen someone get so emotional. E.J. was hurting. I needed to comfort him.

“E.J.,” I said. He looked up at me. “I am so sorry. I had no idea.”

E.J. stood up and crawled into bed with me. He leaned his head on my chest. I ran my fingers through his hair. And he cried. And I let him cry. I knew he needed this. He just needed to get everything out. 

After a while, E.J. started to calm down. I kept running my fingers through his hair. I knew he liked when I did that. He then looked up at me.

“Thank you, Ricky,” he said. 

“I love you,” I said.

“I love you, too.”


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricky played a game of spin the bottle that changed his life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ RECAP ~
> 
> So I was in a car crash. It sucked but only my arm got broken. E.J. didn’t show up at the hospital to see me, at least not with everyone else. He showed up the next day. He then told me the story of how his dad died. He then cried in my arms as I held him close. 
> 
> No. I’m not crying. You’re crying.

A week after I was released from the hospital, Ashlyn invited a few of us over to her house for a kinda party. But really we just hung out and did things. You know things friends do together.

I had a group of friends for the first time in forever and I was loving it.

I also had the cutest boyfriend and he loved me and I loved him.

It was great.

Except for this stupid broken arm.

It was E.J. who suggested everyone sign my cast. Nini wrote something nice. Red wrote “get well.” Ashlyn signed her name and also wrote “get well.” Gina wrote “feel better.” Carlos and Seb wrote “get well soon.” And then it was E.J.’s turn. He wrote his name really big on the front of my cast.

“Why did you do that?” I asked, confused.

“Do you not get the reference?” he asked as Carlos laughed.

“That’s awesome, E.J.,” Carlos said.

“No,” I said, looking down at my cast. “Should I get it?”

“Do you not know that musical?” E.J. asked.

“What musical?” I asked, really confused.

“It’s Dear Evan Hansen,” E.J. said, pulling out his phone.

“Oh, of course,” I said, nonchalantly.

“Name one song from it,” E.J. said.

“Um,” I said, coming up blank. Of course I have never heard of that musical. I wasn’t really into musicals until I auditioned for High School Musical. The only other musical I knew was Into the Woods because E.J. and I watched the movie version together.

“Here put these in,” E.J. said, handing me his wireless earbuds. “You are going to sit in the corner and listen to this entire album. Right now.”

“Okay,” I said, taking the earbuds from E.J. “The whole thing?”

“The whole thing,” E.J. said, smiling.

I smiled back at E.J. and took his phone. I pressed play and “Anybody Got a Map?” started to play. Listening to an album is definitely different than watching a live musical. An album captures the artists in the moment and I fell in love with it. I think this was what I wanted to do for the rest of my life. I knew I was just tapping the surface with High School Musical, so I couldn’t wait and see what other musicals were out there.

An hour later the album was over and I handed the earbuds back to E.J.

“Did you like it?” E.J. asked, putting his earbuds back in their case.

“I loved it,” I said. “I really want to know the main story of the show, and I love the music.”

“I have a script back in my room, we should read it at some point together,” E.J. said. “You’re really getting into musical theatre, aren’t you?”

“Yeah,” I said. “I’m really liking it. Any other musicals you like?”

“There are so many,” E.J. said. “But another one of my favorites right now is Hadestown. It’s so fucking good.”

“Cool,” I said. “We should listen to that one too.”

I looked around and it seemed like everyone was downstairs. I took a chance and leaned close to E.J. I planted my lips on his. He kissed me back, wrapping his arms around me. I loved kissing him.

“Hey guys,” a voice said.

We broke our kiss and looked over at the voice. It was Gina. She was smiling.

“Hey,” I said.

“Hey,” E.J. said.

We all looked at each other and then broke out laughing. 

“Isn’t she like the third person to catch us?” I asked E.J.

“Yeah,” he said.

Gina just laughed at us.

“You guys are adorable,” she said. “I’m happy you found each other.”

“Yeah,” I said. “We actually found each other in that closet over there.” I pointed to the closet E.J. pulled me into on Thanksgiving.

“Really?” Gina asked.

“Yep,” I said. The door to the basement opened and Red walked out.

“Hey guys,” Red said. “What are we talking about?”

“I was just telling Gina about the closet E.J. made out with me in,” I told Red. He just laughed and went to the kitchen.

“Okay,” Gina said. “Who doesn’t know?”

“Seb, Carlos, and…Kourtney?” E.J. asked, turning to me.

“Yeah, I think that’s it,” I said. “I mean, in our group of friends.”

“Do your parents know?” Gina asked.

“No,” I said.

“E.J.?” Gina turned to him.

“Nope,” he said.

“Alright,” Gina said. This kinda got awkward. “I’m gonna go see what’s going on downstairs.”

She then walked to the door Red left open. I closed the door behind her.

“That was awkward,” E.J. said.

“Do we want our parents to know?” I asked him.

“I mean…yes,” E.J. said. “Eventually we should tell them. But when we’re ready. Don’t you think?”

“Yeah, that sounds good,” I said. I put my arm around him and we walked to the kitchen. Red and Ashlyn we talking when we entered.

“Hey, Ash,” E.J. said. “Do you have anymore of the good stuff here?”

“Yeah,” Ashlyn said, pointing to the cabinet next to the fridge. “It’s in the cabinet next to the fridge.”

“I can’t mix alcohol with the pain medication I’m on,” I told E.J.

“Right,” he said. “Then we all probably shouldn’t drink.”

“You don’t have to just because of me,” I said.

“It’s fine,” E.J. said. “There are other ways to have fun.”

E.J. looked at the three of us. 

“Right?” he asked.

“We could play hide and seek?” Red suggested.

“Yes!” Ashlyn exclaimed, a little too loudly. “I’ve always wanted to do that. And we have the perfect amount of people.”

“Okay,” E.J. said.

“That sounds awesome,” I said.

We then headed downstairs to tell the others of the plan. Everyone was on board. I think we all just wanted to be five again. Plus I might get the chance to sneak away with E.J. and recreate Thanksgiving. But we first needed to solve one major problem.

“Who is going to seek first?” Carlos asked.

No one volunteered. We all really wanted to hide.

“We could draw straws?” Gina suggested.

“Yes,” Carlos said. “That’s a great idea.”

He then set to work creating the straws. Once he was done he explained how it worked.

“Alright,” Carlos said. “Short straw has to seek first. I guess we could draw straws before each round? Does that work for everyone?”

We all agreed and started drawing straws. Nini ended up drawing the short straw. I looked at E.J. and smiled. He smiled back at me. He could read my mind and knew exactly where to hide.

“But so that no one gets up to any funny business,” Carlos said, looking at Seb. “No one can hide together. We all have to hide on our own. Agreed?”

We all agreed. I looked at E.J. and he just shrugged. He mouthed “We’ll figure it out.” I nodded back at him.

Nini then started counting down from thirty. We all ran away in different directions. I hadn’t felt this happy in a long time. It really was like being five again.

I ran upstairs and then ran up some more stairs to the third level in Ashlyn’s house. Her house was huge which is why this game was perfect to play here. We established that no room was off limits, so I ran into one of the bedrooms. I hid in the first spot I could think of because I knew Nini was probably done counting. I hid under the bed. I know, real original. But what was I going to do, time was basically up.

I was probably under the bed for maybe a couple minutes before I heard the door to the bedroom open. The light got turned on and I heard someone moving around. The way we were playing was once you were found, you became a seeker as well. So each round was going to end with all of us looking for that one last final person. It was going to be so much fun. And that’s what happened. 

Nini looked under the bed and said, “Gotcha Ricky!” 

I smiled at her and crawled out.

“This is so much fun,” I said to her, excited.

“Yeah, it is,” she said.

We then went on the search for everyone else. Once everyone was found, we drew straws again. This next round Gina was going to be seeking. She started counting down and we all ran. E.J. grabbed my hand and dragged me in his direction.

“We aren’t supposed to hide together,” I told him.

“Do I look like I care?” he said. 

I laughed and let him guide me to where he was going, but I already had an idea. Yep. We ended up at the closet. He opened the door and we went inside and closed the door.

“Is it smaller in here?” E.J. asked. He was basically smooshing me against the wall.

“Possibly,” I said, into his back. “Could you like move a little bit? I can’t breathe.”

“Sorry,” he said. He turned around and faced me. Again it was dark in this closet. The only light we had was what was peeking through the crack at the bottom of the door. So it wasn’t much.

“That’s a little better,” I said. I reached my non-cast hand out and found E.J.’s waist. I grabbed it and pulled him toward me. He put his arms around me. I found his lips with mine and we kissed. Our tongues intertwined with each other. E.J. started running his hands on my back. I winced in pain. My drugs were wearing off. 

“You okay?” E.J. asked, noticing me wince.

“I’m good,” I said. We continued kissing. I started running my hand on E.J.’s back, working my way to the front of his shirt. I put my good hand under and ran it over his abs. Gods I loved them. They were so defined. E.J. started moaning. He was really enjoying this. In all the times we made out, I never heard him moan. Maybe now was the time to try something new. But it was so risky. People were actually looking for us. So maybe that’s why it was so hot.

I took a chance and moved my hand to the front of his pants. Yeah. He was definitely sporting a hard-on. Damn that was hot. It got me going too. I soon felt one of his hands on the front of my pants. Fuck. We were really doing this. I knew we weren’t going to do much more than this, but damn it was hot.

We continued kissing for a while longer, both of our hands rubbing each other’s fronts. I then stopped and broke our kiss.

“What?” E.J. asked. “Did we go too far?”

“No,” I said. I loved that he worried. “I’m just wondering why we haven’t been found yet. Did we pick a really good spot?” 

“Or are our friends just terrible at seeking?” E.J. said, laughing. I joined in. I then leaned over and kissed him again. Then the closet door opened.

“There you guys are!” Ashlyn exclaimed.

We immediately separated. 

“Hi,” we said in unison.

“We’ve gotta stop meeting like this,” E.J. said.

Ashlyn just laughed at us. I joined in. E.J. just smiled.

“Guys, I found them!” Ashlyn yelled. “Carlos, you were right! They were making out in a closet!”

Carlos, Seb, Nini, and Gina ran into the hallway that held the closet.

“I knew it!” Carlos yelled. “Seb, you own me ten bucks!”

“You bet on us?” E.J. asked.

“Yeah, we wanted to see how long it would take for you two to make out,” Seb responded.

“You know we’ve been dating since Thanksgiving,” E.J. said.

“We knew,” Carlos said. 

“Awesome,” I said, really wanting to change the subject. “So who’s left to find?”

“Just Red,” Gina said. 

“Alright, let’s do this!” I yelled, getting pumped up for some reason. It might have had to do with the adrenaline from making out with E.J., or something else, but it was great.

I was having such a blast with my friends.

I loved them all so much.


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricky played a game of spin the bottle that changed his life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ RECAP ~
> 
> Alright, so I was five again for an afternoon. We played hide and seek for a couple of hours at Ashlyn’s house. It was awesome. I also made out with E.J. in our closet. I mean, it was a linen closet, but I love calling it our closet. Anyway, we kinda ended up feeling each other’s hard ons in our pants. It was great. I hope we get the chance to do something like that again.

“What?” I asked E.J. as he looked over at me, smiling. Gods I loved his smile.

Let me get you caught up on what was happening. We were at E.J.’s house getting ready for a small Christmas get together with our group of friends. I say Christmas, but that was yesterday, so a Day-After-Christmas get together thing. I don’t know.

But on Christmas, I was lucky enough to spend that with my dad. We kinda grew closer after the whole car crash thing, so spending Christmas with him was good. My mom couldn’t make it down, but we had a nice phone call. She said she’d try to make it for New Year’s but there were no promises there. So it looks like I’m probably gonna spend New Year’s with my dad. Again.

But wait…I had a boyfriend

I had an amazing boyfriend. And I could spend New Year’s with him. Right?

And I could finally have a New Year’s kiss at midnight. Yes!

But wait…is that cheesy? I mean it kinda is, but I love those cheesy little things you always think about. Like getting a kiss at midnight on New Year’s Eve. I was so looking forward to that.

“Nothing,” E.J. said, still smiling at me. He was looking out the window, waiting for the first group of people to arrive for our little get together. “I don’t think anyone’s gonna be here for a few more minutes.”

“Really?” I asked slyly, knowing exactly what he was implying.

“Yeah,” E.J. said. He moved away from the window and sat on the couch. He looked at me and patted the seat next to him.

“Okay,” I said, not being able to resist how cute he was being. I sat down next to him. He put his arm around me and I cuddled into him. I loved just laying my head on his shoulder or his chest. It was always warm cause E.J. ran warm. Also, I just felt safe being that close to him. Again, it’s the little things I love.

We stayed like that for a few minutes. I then adjusted my head so I was looking at E.J. I smiled at him. He smiled back at me. I leaned up and placed my lips on his. We shared a gentle kiss.

I mean it started out gentle, but it then turned into something…better. I pushed E.J. down on the couch so I was laying on top of him. We started making out super hard. I then ran my good hand (the one not in a cast) up his shirt. I loved feeling his body as we made out. E.J. moved his hands to my waist. I then heard him moan. I loved hearing him moan, it definitely meant we were doing things right. I was getting so turned on by his moans.

I moved my hand to the front of his pants. I felt his hardness beneath the fabric of his jeans. I loved feeling him. I mean, I have seen what he had underneath, so it wasn’t a surprise that it was big. I kept rubbing the front of his pants. He kept moaning. E.J. then broke the kiss and looked at me.

“You keep going like that and I’m gonna make a mess,” E.J. said, smiling at me. 

“Maybe I want to make a mess,” I said as I kept rubbing.

“Ricky,” E.J. said. “We have people coming over.”

“Okay,” I said and I reluctantly stopped rubbing his front. “But we can still make out, right?”

“Of course,” he said and we continued to make out.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang.

“Fuck,” I exclaimed, breaking away from our make-out session. E.J. looked at me. “I mean: Yay! Our friends are here!”

“Better,” E.J. said, smiling as he got up and walked over to the door. He opened it and Nini and Kourtney were standing there with bags of gifts.

“Hey guys,” Nini said as she entered the house. I walked over and helped her with her bags. “Ricky, can you put those under the tree?”

“Yeah,” I responded and put Nini’s bags under the tree. Kourtney then followed suit and put her bags of presents under the tree as well.

“Guys,” E.J. said. “I thought we weren’t gonna do gifts?”

“Did you get us gifts?” Nini asked him.

“Yeah,” E.J. responded, defeated.

“See, we always say no gifts and then we end up getting each other gifts,” Nini said. “That’s just how it works with theatre kids.”

I laughed at that. The doorbell rang again. I answered it. In walked Red and Ashlyn, again, each of them had a bag of gifts.

“You guys can put those under the tree,” I said, motioning toward the tree. “Nini and Kourtney’s gifts are already under there.”

“Cool,” Red said. He grabbed Ashlyn’s bag and put them both under the tree. 

“So, what do we have planned?” Ashlyn asked E.J.

“Well, we’re going to eat and then I guess open presents,” E.J. said.

“Awesome,” Ashlyn said as the doorbell rang.

I opened the door and Seb was standing there with his head down. Alone. Why was he alone?

“Hey, Seb,” I said. “It’s cold, c’mon inside.”

He looked up at me and smiled. He walked in and I looked outside, expecting Carlos to be walking up the driveway. He was not.

E.J. looked at me with a questioning look on his face that said, “Where’s Carlos?” I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head. Seb was already talking with Kourtney. He looked happy. Maybe I was just overthinking how he was acting. 

Then the doorbell rang again. I opened the door. I was not expecting them to arrive together.

“Hey,” Gina said. Standing behind her was Carlos. They both had a bag of presents.

“Hey,” I said. “You guys can put the presents under the tree.”

“Thanks, Ricky,” Carlos said and walked inside. 

“Did you two drive together?” I asked Gina. She looked at me like I was asking an odd question.

“Yeah,” Gina said. “My car was acting funny so Carlos gave me a ride.”

“Okay,” I said. “Do you know why Seb didn’t ride with you guys?”

“No,” Gina said, while walking inside. “I didn’t ask. I hope everything’s okay between them.”

“Me too,” I said, closing the door behind her. “Me too.”

The rest of the evening went…well…really well. We ate an awesome meal that E.J. had prepared. I didn’t know he could cook, so I’ll have to grill him later about that. Then after we ate, we all exchanged presents and opened the small gifts we got for each other. Overall, it was an awesome evening. We joked and laughed and basically just had fun as a group. I couldn’t have asked for better friends. 

But I did keep an eye on Carlos and Seb. They were acting cordially towards each other, but they weren’t acting all lovey-dovey either. I mean, that’s how they usually acted around each other. They would always be near each other and Carlos would usually be all over Seb. I mean, I get it, I love being all over E.J. but I have my limits when we’re with our friends. So maybe that’s what was happening with them. But they weren’t really even talking to each other. So hopefully they’re okay.

At one point, I got up to get something to drink from the kitchen. I was getting a glass of apple juice and Carlos entered the kitchen.

“Want some juice?” I asked, holding up the container of apple juice.

“Nah,” Carlos said. “I just need some water.”

He grabbed a clean glass from the counter and walked over to the sink. 

“Ricky?” Carlos asked. “Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah,” I said, starting to worry. “What’s up?”

“How did you know it was over between you and Nini?” Carlos asked, looking directly into my eyes.

“Um,” I stammered, caught off guard by his question. “I don’t really know. We just drifted apart over the summer. I mean, I fucked up by not reacting when she said she loved me. She then went to camp for a month and we just didn’t talk much after that.”

“Oh,” Carlos said, seeming disappointed. “What about you and E.J.? I never really understood how that happened? You seem like the last guy who would fall for a guy.”

I laughed and then said, “Yeah, I know. But it just sort of happened. I guess I’m just a person who will fall in love with anyone, doesn’t matter who they are. Plus E.J. is a really good kisser, so that helped.”

Carlos laughed and so did I. I was happy to see him smiling. He seemed really down since he got here. So I just went for it.

“So, is everything okay with you and Seb?” I asked.

The smile on Carlos’ face dropped. He looked down at his feet. 

“I don’t know,” Carlos said. “I really don’t. Two days ago we got into some stupid little argument. He actually yelled at me. And I yelled at him. I hated it. We haven’t really talked since.”

“That sucks,” I said, moving closer to him. I put my good hand on his shoulder. “But my dad once told me that a good relationship has its ups and downs. If you don’t fight, then there might be something wrong with it.”

“Really?” Carlos asked.

“Yeah,” I replied. Carlos then put his head on my shoulder and wrapped his arms around me. It wasn’t anything romantic, he just needed to be held. So I held him and he started to cry into my shoulder. He needed this. I know he did. So I let him.

E.J. then walked into the kitchen. 

“Hey,” E.J. said upon entering. Once he saw what was happening he had a questioning look on his face. I gave him a smile. He smiled back.

Carlos, upon realizing E.J. was in the room, separated from my shoulder.

“E.J.,” Carlos said. “You have the best boyfriend in the world. Hold onto him forever.”

E.J. grabbed my hand and smiled at me. 

“Oh, I intend to,” E.J. said. I just beamed at him. He is the fucking best.

“Thank you, Ricky,” Carlos said. “I really needed that.”

“It’ll be okay, Carlos,” I said. “Just give it time and you’ll be back to normal.”

Carlos smiled at me and left the kitchen with his glass of water.

“What was that-” E.J. started to ask, but I interrupted him by hugging him. 

“I love you so fucking much,” I whispered into his ear.

“I love you, too,” E.J. whispered and hugged me back.

We stayed that way for a while. Just holding onto each other. It felt so right.


	9. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ RECAP ~
> 
> E.J. and I had our group of friends over for a Christmas get together thing. Carlos seemed upset so I questioned him in the kitchen. Him and Seb are having relationship issues. I talked with him. He hugged me and it made him feel better. I also held tight onto E.J. and told him I loved him. He said he loves me too. He’s the fucking best.

Our Christmas party/get-together thing was coming to an end. Everyone was obviously tired and E.J. wanted everyone to drive home while they were at least somewhat awake. The last thing we needed was another me.

“Goodbye guys,” Nini said as she opened the front door, a bag of opened presents in her hands. “This was the best. I love you guys.”

“Love you too,” I said back. “Drive safely.”

I closed the door and E.J. looked at me.

“What?” I asked, walking toward the couch.

“You love her?” E.J. asked, knowing exactly what response he wanted from me. He can be a little shit sometimes.

“Yeah,” I said, knowing what to say to piss him off. “I think I’m starting to fall back in love with her. Goodbye E.J. It was fun while it lasted.”

E.J. just looked at me.

“Okay,” he said. “If that’s how you feel. Fine.”

E.J. then walked out of the living room. I heard him ascend the stairs. He was probably going to his room.

Wait. Did I really upset him? 

I heard a door slam upstairs.

No. E.J. wouldn’t get like that. Would he?

I should probably go see if he’s okay. 

Or is that exactly what he wants me to do? Does he want me to follow him into his bedroom? Is he going to jump at me as soon as I enter? Will he attempt to rip my clothes from my body and make sweet, sweet love to me?

Damn. I really want that to happen. I mean, I’ve dreamt about it enough. For the last like two weeks I’ve had a dream nearly every night that involves E.J. and I making out. And then it leads to us doing more. It gets really graphic. And hot. I usually always wake up with a raging hard-on. It’s not annoying, I love it because E.J. is the one making me have those dreams. And E.J. is the fucking best.

Gods I need him inside me so bad.

Maybe tonight could be the night. We haven’t exchanged Christmas presents yet. We were planning on waiting until after the party to do that. To make it more special for the two of us. So maybe that’s what E.J. had in mind.

I left the living room and walked up the stairs. E.J.’s door was closed. I knocked gently on the door.

“Come in,” E.J. said from behind the door.

I opened the door to a very welcome sight. The room was decorated with hundreds of snowflakes. I’m talking everywhere. They were hanging from the ceiling and there were countless more hung in the windows. It was a magical wonderland.

“How did you know I love snowflakes?” I asked him, flabbergasted.

“I guess I’m just that good,” E.J. said with a knowing smile.

“Nini,” I said.

“Nini,” E.J. responded.

“I love it,” I said, throwing my arms around him. Our lips then met in a kiss. We kissed for a good while, my good hand exploring his body. I loved exploring his body. He was so…nice. Very nice to explore.

“I got you something,” E.J. said, breaking the kiss.

“You didn’t have to,” I said, looking around us. “This is plenty.”

“Oh,” E.J. said. “Then I guess you don’t wanna go to New York?”

“New York?” I asked. “You didn’t?”

He didn’t.

“I did,” E.J. said, producing a red envelope with my name on it. “Merry Christmas, Ricky.”

I grabbed the envelope and opened it. Inside were two first class tickets to New York. There were also some other things. I took a good look at them. They were show tickets. My eyes got wide. There had to be at lease seven different sets of show tickets. And not just any show tickets, they were for Broadway shows. 

“This is…” I started to say. I couldn’t get any more words out. I just dropped the envelope and wrapped my arms around E.J.

“Thank you,” I whispered into his ear. 

“You’re very welcome,” E.J. whispered into mine.

We stayed embraced like that for a while. I just loved holding onto him. He got me and I got him. We were two peas in a pod, so to speak. We completed each other. I know these are stupid cliches but I meant them. We got each other. I had never felt that with any other human. Ever. 

I fucking loved E.J. Caswell.

“I fucking love you,” I said. I looked into his eyes. I mean, I really looked into his eyes. And he looked into mine. We were one. And nothing was going to break us apart. Not for a long time. Or ever. Yeah, ever is better. We were never going to break apart.

“So…” I started to say, still looking into E.J.’s very lovely eyes.

“Yeah?” E.J. asked.

“I got you something as well,” I said. I looked around his room, trying to locate it. I found it, at the foot of his bed. 

“You didn’t?” E.J. said, mimicking me earlier. It was kinda cute.

“I did,” I said, smiling. I looped the guitar on my shoulder and strummed it, getting it warmed up.

“So, to be one hundred percent honest,” I said. “I did not write this song. I asked Nini if I could borrow it and she said I could. It was meant for me, but now it is meant for you. That’s what Nini said and that’s what I am saying. So just…listen.”

I started to play and E.J.’s face lit up. He’s heard me sing and play before, but not like this. His face just told me everything. I started to sing. E.J. couldn’t help but smile the entire time. 

“…I can’t help dreaming of you…” I was singing, if you were confused. The song is almost over. I was on the last few lines. “Guess I’m saying I don’t not love you. You know, you know, you know.”

I finished the song and looked at E.J. He had the stupidest and the largest grin I had ever seen plastered on his face. 

“That was the best,” E.J. said. He then walked over to me and kissed me. He removed the guitar from my shoulder and pushed me down on his bed.

Yes! Now we were getting somewhere. Our lips met and we made out for a long while, our tongues battling inside each other’s mouths. E.J. was on top of me and his hands were all over my body. I’m talking everywhere. Mine were as well. Well, my good hand was everywhere, the one in the cast was kinda just hanging out. And E.J. was moaning. So much moaning. It made me moan as well. 

“You are so fucking hot E.J.,” I said to him. He just looked at me with lust in his eyes and started kissing me again. Gods I loved his lips on mine. He then moved his lips down to my neck. He started sucking my neck, leaving a nice bruise beneath my skin. That was gonna be hard to explain later, but right now I didn’t care.

“E.J.?” I asked, looking in his eyes.

“Yes, love?” he answered, breathing heavily.

“How far do you wanna go tonight?” I asked, hoping for the answer I wanted.

“I don’t know,” he said, flopping down on the bed next to me. He turned to look at me. “Do you wanna go all the way?”

“I would love nothing more,” I said. “But I’ve never done that before and was kinda hoping we’d prepare more.”

“Yeah,” E.J. said, stroking my hair. “I would love to just rip your pants off, lift your legs in the air, and just go to town on your sweet, sweet ass. But…yeah I’m with ya, we can wait.”

“Well, now I want you to do that!” I exclaimed to him. I reached over and started rubbing the front of his pants. Yep. He was hard as a rock. I mean, so was I. But he was the one who graphically explained what he wanted to do to me.

“Yeah?” E.J. asked.

“No,” I said. I really wasn’t ready. I wanted E.J. more than anything, but we had to wait. I needed to wait. I wanted to hold on to what was mine for a little while still.

“Okay,” E.J. said. I knew he would understand. He moved off the bed and stood up. “So what do you wanna do with this?”

E.J. then unbuttoned his pants and released his monster from his cage. I just stared at it. I mean, it was a thing of beauty. It was so long. And thick. I loved it. And I loved the guy it was attached to. 

“Oh, I can think of a few things,” I said as I got to my knees and took his dick in my mouth. E.J. moaned and threw his head back in pleasure. I loved looking at his face, especially while knowing I put that look there. I continued sucking, working my tongue all over his head. I moved my good hand up to feel his abs under his shirt. He moaned even louder. Gods he was so hot. 

“Damn, Ricky,” E.J. moaned as his hands gripped my hair. “It’s like you were born to suck a dick. You sure you’ve never done this before?”

I pulled off his dick and looked up at him.

“Never,” I said. I licked my lips and went back to work. E.J. moaned even louder and removed his shirt. I looked up at him and he looked down at me. He had the biggest grin. I was so happy we had decided to take our relationship to this level. It was perfect.

My dick was aching inside my pants. I kept rubbing the front of them. E.J. then removed his dick from my mouth and grabbed under my arms to lift me up for a kiss. I loved the feeling of him taking control over me. It felt right. And so fucking hot. But I needed my dick sucked.

“Your turn,” I said, unbuttoning my jeans and releasing my dick.

E.J. smiled at me and got on his knees. I pulled my pants all the way off and added them to the growing pile of clothes on the floor. I then inserted my dick into my boyfriend’s mouth. Fuck. It was an amazing feeling. Now I knew why E.J. had that look of pure ecstasy on his face. It was pure ecstasy to have someone suck your dick. I think it made it even more special that E.J. was the one doing the sucking. Someone I loved and cared for. But, fuck, it just felt good.

“Fuck, E.J.,” I said, grabbing his hair with my good hand. “This feels so good.”

E.J. responded and looked up at me. I could see him grinning with a mouthful of Ricky Cock. It was adorable. E.J. sucked me for a little bit more and then pulled off my dick. He collapsed on the bed and I was right there next to him. I still had my t-shirt on so that went up and over my head to join the floor pile. 

So there we were. On E.J.’s bed. Both butt naked. I loved it.

“Wanna suck each other at the same time?” E.J. asked with a sly grin. I smiled back at him and just nodded.

I moved on top of him and positioned my hard dick in front of his mouth. He did the same with his. We then both started sucking. Damn this was even hotter than just doing it individually. We were both in sync with each other. It felt amazing. We kept at it for a few more minutes, my mind wandering to moments of just this. This pure bliss of us together as one. I was so happy my future would contain moments like this. Of E.J. and I, together. Like in a sexual way. Fuck. I could not wait.

And then I felt it. That tingling you get right before you’re gonna erupt. I pulled my mouth off E.J. for a sec and just moaned loudly.

“E.J., I’m gonna - ” I started to say, but then got overwhelmed by pleasure. I exploded inside E.J.’s mouth. I started shaking in ecstasy, shooting down E.J.’s throat. He just kept sucking, making sure to get every last drop. He then pulled my still hard dick from his mouth and looked up at me with a shit-eating grin on his face. Or should I say a cum-eating grin on his face.

“That was yummy,” he said, still smiling at me.

I climbed off of him and we both sat up on the bed. He leaned over to me and we shared a kiss. I could taste my cum in his mouth. Fuck, I loved it. 

“My turn,” E.J. said. He started pumping his hard dick. I looked over at him and just smiled. His face was so peaceful, yet full of pleasure. I then pulled E.J. to his feet and kneeled in front of him. He kept stroking his dick and I kept my mouth open, just waiting for his cum. I had seen him spurt before, so I knew I was in for a mouthful. I couldn’t wait. I mean, I think I loved cum. Every time I jerked off, I would always lap up my cum from my stomach and taste it. The first time was weird, but every time after that was right. So I grew accustomed to the taste. Hopefully E.J.’s tasted nice, cause I read somewhere that everyone’s cum tastes different.

E.J. was taking a while so I decided to help him out. I grabbed at his ass with my good hand. I started rubbing his cheeks. He just looked at me and nodded. I kept going. My fingers finally found the prize. They were on E.J.’s hole. I started moving them around, massaging his hole but not penetrating it. I then pressed one finger in. E.J. jumped a bit at the intrusion, but just nodded at me, prompting me to keep going. I think that was important, getting his consent. It just made it feel better. I kept pressing my finger inside E.J. It got past the first knuckle and I was making my way to the second one when E.J. grabbed my face.

“I’m gonna - ” he started to say and then exploded everywhere. And I mean everywhere. My mouth was open and got a few drops, but my face got the majority of it. Also my shoulders and some of my front. It was everywhere. And it was so fucking hot. I just smiled up at E.J. and started to lick the cum from my face with my tongue as best I could. E.J. leaned down and started to kiss me. He then started lapping up some of his cum that landed on my shoulders and stomach. I loved the feeling of his tongue on my body. He could give me a tongue bath and I would not be disappointed. 

After E.J. cleansed my body of his cum, he pulled me to a standing position and held me close. Our lips then met and again we tasted each other’s cum. We were both breathing heavily and I fucking loved it. I loved what we did to each other. And what we could do to each other. I don’t think I would feel this way with any one else but him. He was just that special.

“I love you,” I said to him. He just looked into my eyes. I melted into him.

“I love you, too,” E.J. said. “And we should probably get cleaned up and into bed. Our flight leaves in the morning.”

“What?” I asked, looking at him with a stupid look on my face. “We’re leaving tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” he said. “Your dad is cool with it. He even packed your bags for you. They’re in the garage.”

“You are the fucking best, you know that,” I told him. He just blushed. “Is the great E.J. Caswell blushing?”

I loved teasing him.

“Well, Ricky,” E.J. started to say, while bringing me into an embrace. “You are the best person in the world. And you are all mine.”

“And I am all yours.”


	10. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ RECAP ~
> 
> E.J. and I’s Christmas Party/Get-Together thing came to an end. E.J. surprised me with a trip to New York. I surprised him with a song. Yeah, not quite the same, but still, it was sweet. Anyway, the main highlight of the night was that E.J. and I sucked each other off. And we basically came in each other’s mouths. It was hot and a long time coming and I enjoyed every fucking second of it. I cannot wait to see what New York has in store for us.

Being on a plane was scary. It was like the closest I’ll ever get to feeling like a sardine. I mean the concept is strange. It’s a big heavy metal tube with wings that flies through the air carrying people. Who the hell thinks up something like that?

Anyway, E.J. and I were on a plane heading for New-Fucking-York. I was so excited. I guess thinking about where we were going got my mind off the fact that we were in a flying metal tube of death. Plus I had E.J. He held my hand during take-off. That helped. It also helped being in first class. I think. We passed by the coach seats and they were so small and close together. But up in first class, the seats were comfy and big and spaced apart from each other. I don’t know how anyone would fly in the back of the plane. But, yeah, flying was super scary.

And if I thought the take-off was bad, then I wasn’t prepared for the landing. E.J. kinda tried to describe it to me, but I wasn’t having it. I told him to just knock me out and carry me off the plane. He then held my hand. Whispered in my ear that everything was going to be fine. We then started talking about other things. We talked about what we were going to see first when we got out of the airport. We talked about what the hotel was going to be like. We talked about swimming in an awesome pool. We talked about going into the hot tub. Basically we talked about anything but the landing of the airplane.

E.J. really was the fucking best. He knew I was scared out of my fucking mind and he made me forget. I loved him so much.

“You’ve never been on a plane before?” E.J. asked me as we were waiting for our luggage. 

“That was the first time,” I responded. “I hated it.”

E.J. just laughed and leaned into me. We were sitting on a bench. To be honest, it felt right to be in a semi-public area and be this open with E.J. We weren’t open-mouth kissing or anything, but just him leaning into me affectionately was the best. I ran my fingers through his hair. I knew he loved when I did that.

“Well,” E.J. said. “Hopefully the flight back won’t be as bad cause you’ve already done it, right?”

“Yeah,” I said. “But as long as you’re with me, I’ll be fine.”

E.J. looked up at me. He smiled. I smiled back down at him. Then the buzzer sounded that indicated the luggage carousel was beginning to move. We stood up and attempted to locate our luggage.

Like literally almost an hour later we finally had our bags. E.J. had already set up a car service that would take us to the hotel. He really was the fucking best. 

“Okay,” E.J. said as we sat in the back of the town-car on our way to the hotel. “Once we get there, I’ll check us in and then we’ll head up to our room. I think we have a suite, I’m not entirely sure. Even if we don’t, we’ll order room service for meals anyway, so we won’t need to worry about that.”

I couldn’t help but smile at E.J. He was really excited about this.

“What?” E.J. asked, looking at me. “Did I say something?”

“No,” I responded. “I just love hearing you talk about this. You’re so passionate.”

“I don’t know,” E.J. said, kinda embarrassed. “I just really like planning trips like this and then actually getting to do them. I mean, I’ve dreamed about going to New York on a trip like this for a while. And to finally get to do it. It’s just the best.”

“And we get to be together,” I added. 

“And we get to be together,” E.J. repeated. “That’s the best part.”

I leaned in and gave him a light kiss. He smiled back at me.

“I love you,” I said.

“I love you, too,” E.J. said. We held hands until we pulled in front of a really nice hotel. I just looked at E.J.

“You spoil me, you know that,” I said.

“I know,” E.J. said. “I can’t help it. You’re just worth it.”

I smiled at him as the driver pulled open my door. I thanked him as I stepped out. We were greeted by a couple of bellhops. They took our luggage and we walked inside. E.J. checked us in and we headed upstairs. Our room was awesome. E.J. did end up getting us a suite. It had a huge king-size bed in one room. A living and kitchen area in another. And then the bathroom. It was huge. It was basically the size of my room back at home. There was a really inviting jacuzzi tub that I just wanted to dive right into. But E.J. had other plans. 

We packed away our things in the various dressers and closets. When we were done E.J. pulled me in for a kiss. 

“What has gotten into you?” I asked him, when I got a second of air.

“I don’t know,” E.J. said. “I’m just happy we get to finally be alone. Like properly.”

“Yeah,” I said. “It is nice. We know for sure we won’t get interrupted.”

I leaned in and started kissing him. Our tongues battled for dominance. My hands (well my good one) was all over E.J.’s body. Have I mentioned how amazing E.J.’s body was? Well, it was amazing. I loved feeling him. He was also so warm.

We got a bit more heated and fell down on the very comfortable bed. E.J. was on top of me, feeling me. Rubbing his hands all over me. I loved how it felt. He then moved to undo my belt. He looked up at me as if asking for permission. I smiled down at him and nodded. He smiled back at me and continued undoing my belt. He pulled it out of the loops and threw it on the floor. He then started on the button and zipper. He pulled my pants down over the growing erection in my briefs. Damn, this was so hot. E.J. then started sucking my dick through the fabric of my underwear. It felt so fucking good. Why had we waited so long to get intimate with each other? It was one of the best feelings ever. 

I wanted to see E.J. naked. So I leaned up and gently pushed E.J.’s head off my growing erection. He looked at me and I looked at him. We both had so much lust in our eyes. I fucking loved it. I stood up and came face to face with E.J. I smiled at him and leaned in for a kiss. I grabbed at the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up and over his head. I then kneeled down and got right in front of his crotch. E.J. undid his belt and button and zipper on his jeans. He then pulled them down and off. His erection was obvious in his boxer briefs. (Did I mention they were bright red? So fucking hot.) I pulled them down and off too. E.J.’s erection bounced up and down, looking oh so delicious. I wasted no time and immediately put it in my mouth. The reaction from E.J. was the best. He let out a surprised moan and his hands found their way on the back of my head. 

“Fuck, Ricky,” E.J. said, looking down at me. I looked up at him. He looked so fucking sexy. I ran my good hand up and down his abs. Fuck I loved feeling them. I sucked E.J. for a while and then he burst in my mouth. I can now say I didn’t mind the taste of cum. Especially E.J.’s. It was kinda the best thing like ever. I made sure to swallow every drop. When E.J. came down from his ecstatic high, I pulled my lips off his dick and stood up. I leaned in to give him a kiss.

“Now it’s my turn,” I said, pulling away from his lips. 

“Of course,” E.J. said and got down on his knees. I loved seeing E.J. be so…what’s the word…submissive. It made me feel powerful. Maybe that’s something we’ll need to explore later.

Anyway, I removed my shirt and E.J. pulled my pants and underwear the rest of the way off. My hard dick bounced on my stomach. E.J. wrapped his lips around it. I let out a moan. Fuck, it felt so good. 

And then there was a knock on the door.

What the fuck?

E.J. pulled off my dick.

“Who the hell could that be?” E.J. asked me. 

“I have no idea,” I said.

E.J. got up and ran over to the peephole. He looked through it and said, “One second.”

He then ran to the bathroom and got a bathrobe. I hid behind a wall so they wouldn’t see me. E.J. opened the door.

“Sorry to bother you sir,” I heard a man say. “But we came across a piece of luggage in the lobby. We believe it belongs to you.”

“Yes,” I heard E.J. say. “That is my bag. Thank you so much.”

I heard E.J. grab something and then the door shut. I peeked out from my hiding place and looked at E.J. I couldn’t help but start laughing.

“What?” E.J. asked me, looking confused.

“I said we weren’t gonna get interrupted,” I said, laughing. “But we did. I mean, what are the fucking chances?”

E.J. then smiled and started laughing as well. He walked over to me and kissed me. 

“Do you wanna continue?” E.J. asked.

I licked my lips and looked at him in the bathrobe. Damn, he even made wearing a bathrobe sexy. My dick started to grow. E.J. smiled down at it and started to get on his knees. I pushed him away and forced him to lay down on the bed. I moved and sat down on the chair next to the bed. 

“Now, strip for me,” I asked him with authority.

“What?” E.J. asked, confused.

“I said strip,” I said, more forcefully this time. E.J. got the hint and stood up on the bed. He slowly undid the belt holding the robe together. Fuck it was so hot. I started to stroke my growing erection. E.J. smiled at me. I think it made him hot too that I was getting off just watching him. I mean who wouldn’t? E.J. is a very sexy man.

As I stroked my dick, E.J. did a very sexy dance. I never knew he had it in him. He slowly opened the bathrobe and started rubbing his body. Damn it was so hot. He teased me by slowly pulling down the robe then quickly pulling it back up, covering himself. He did that for a while. I loved every second of it. He then had the robe completely off and was gyrating his hips. He had gotten hard and it was so fucking hot. He grabbed his dick and started stroking. He was looking at me and I was looking at him. We, again, both had so much lust in our eyes. I kept stroking. He kept stroking. He then turned around and showed off his hot ass.

Fuck that did it for me. I exploded all over myself. I thought I had cum a lot the first time E.J. and I did something. But this was even better. There was so much everywhere. E.J. smiled at me and hopped off the bed. He came over to me and started lapping up my cum with his tongue. It felt so good on my skin. He made me shudder. I loved it so much. 

After he cleaned me up he cuddled into me and we made out for a bit. Making out while naked was awesome. It just was. 

E.J. then pulled me over to the bed and we got under the covers. We took a well deserved nap.

I loved falling asleep in his arms.

I hope I get to fall asleep in those arms forever.


	11. Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ RECAP ~
> 
> E.J. and I finally get to New York. I hate riding on airplanes. They fucking suck. Speaking of sucking, I sucked E.J. off in our hotel room. It was hot. I then made E.J. strip for me and I masturbated to it. It was super hot. We then fell asleep in each other’s arms. I cannot wait to see what else this trip has in store for us!

We got up from our nap a few hours later and ordered a late lunch from room service. I got a veggie burger and E.J. got a regular burger. I’m not necessarily a vegetarian, but I do not eat beef or pork. Just a preference I’ve had for several years now.

Anyway, we ate our food (it was delicious) and E.J. told me what he had planned that evening.

“Well,” E.J. said as we finished eating (he got us brownies for dessert). “We’re going to see a show tonight. Wanna guess which one?”

“You know I hate guessing,” I said.

“I know,” E.J. said with a mischievous grin on his face. “But it’s a musical we both adore. And I introduced it to you by making you listen to it in a corner.”

I laughed at him. I knew immediately what show he was referring to.

“We’re gonna see Dear Evan Hansen!” I exclaimed. I was super ecstatic about that one. I mean, mainly because the music is amazing. If you haven’t listened to it, you need to listen to it like right now. I mean, stop reading this story and go listen to it. It takes like an hour to get through the album. So go do it. I’ll wait.

“Yes we are,” E.J. said, smiling.

I leaned over the table we were sitting at and kissed him.

“I cannot wait,” I said, smiling at him. “You really are the best boyfriend ever.”

E.J. blushed. I loved showering him with compliments. He usually gets all squirmy and it’s adorable. I mean, he is adorable. So…yeah.

“So what do we wear?” I asked E.J. “I’ve never been to a Broadway show before.”

“Well, clothes, obviously,” E.J. said, laughing at me. 

“I know that, dumbass,” I said, laughing with him. “But like what kind of clothes? We don’t get too dressed up, do we?”

“No,” E.J. said. “We don’t have to go full formal or anything. Just something nice. I asked your dad to pack you some nice clothes. So hopefully you have some.”

“Kinda,” I said. I mean, I didn’t really have that nice of clothes. My dad wasn’t as rich as E.J.’s mom and step-dad were. But my clothes were okay. I think. I’m not really an expert in that area.

“Show me what you got,” E.J. said, getting up and walking over to the dresser where we put our clothes earlier.

We then spend the next half-hour going through my clothes. E.J. tried not to scrutinize everything I owned and I couldn’t help but smile at him. At least he was trying. Trying being a loose word.

So after some time, we finally had my outfits planned for the week, at least what I was going to wear when we were seeing a show. Did I mention we were seeing a show every night? Yeah. It’s a lot, but E.J. doesn’t do anything half-assed. This week was going to be awesome.

I also loved that we were going to be spending New Year’s Eve here. In New York. Like the one place everyone dreams about spending New Year’s Eve. I was going to be spending it in New York-fucking-City. With the best person ever. My boyfriend. Yeah. I was happy.

So fucking happy.

* * * * *

Dear Evan Hansen was amazing. The show was so well done. Everything about it was fantastic. I was crying like a baby by the end of it. I’m glad I was with E.J. He got emotional too. It was great. 

We couldn’t stop talking about the show the entire car ride home. I mean, back to our hotel. Is it weird that I called it home? I don’t think so. But you get what I mean. Right? Right.

Once we got back up to our room, I immediately fell on the bed. In all my clothes. 

“Aren’t you going to undress?” E.J. asked, looking at me with a smirk. Gods I loved his smirk.

“Make me,” I said, rolling over on my side, way too tired to do anything.

“Fine,” E.J. said. He then rolled me over and sat me up. I was basically a rag doll. I was so tired. I mean, we’ve been up since like five this morning. It’s been a long day. But E.J. was having none of my shit. I could be a real grouch when I was tired.

E.J. first started by removing my shoes. He was so gentle. He then removed my socks, tickling the bottom of my feet as he went. It wasn’t really sexual, it was just…nice. I liked having E.J. undress me. It really made me look at him in a new light. This guy was just being a nice person. I loved that about him. 

Once E.J. finally removed my shirt, he lifted me up and brought me to the right side of the bed. He had already lifted the covers and blankets and stuff up so I was able to slide right in. It felt warm and amazing. E.J. then removed his clothes (save for his underwear) turned the lights off and climbed into bed next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and held me. I felt the heat radiating off him. It felt so nice. This was the second night we were spending in a bed together. The first being the night before in his bedroom. It just felt so right.

I loved being in his arms.

“Good night,” I yawned as he cuddled into me.

“Good night, Ricky,” E.J. said, placing a gentle kiss on the back of my neck.

It was a great day. I cannot wait for the next one.

* * * * *

The next day I awoke to an empty bed and no E.J. I heard the shower going and put two and two together. I thought about surprising him in the shower, but I then heard the water shut off. Oh well, maybe next time.

E.J. walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

“Morning,” I said, startling him as he walked to the dresser.

“Morning, Ricky,” E.J. said. He opened a drawer on the dresser and got some clothes out. “I forgot to grab these before I headed in.”

“It’s fine,” I said. “I like the show.”

I smirked at him and he smiled back at me. He even had a hint of a blush. Again, I love making him feel uncomfortably loved. I just do.

E.J. grabbed his clothes and headed back into the bathroom to finish getting ready. I rested my head back down on my pillow and closed my eyes. I couldn’t help but smile. This was the happiest I’ve felt in so long. I still couldn’t believe that all of this was happening because some stupid bottle landed on E.J. while we played a game at a party at his cousin’s house. I am and always will be a firm believer in “Everything Happens for a Reason.” 

It then dawned on me that I really had to pee. You know how it gets right after you wake up. It sucks. I really had to go. I reluctantly forced myself out of bed and walked over to the bathroom door. Hopefully E.J. was almost done.

“Hey,” I said, knocking on the door to the bathroom. “You almost done. I really gotta pee.”

“Yeah,” I heard E.J. from behind the door. “One sec.”

“Please hurry,” I said, doing the pee dance. You know the one. I’m not even gonna describe it. Everyone does it at one point or another.

The door to the bathroom opened and E.J. was standing there. He looked so good. But I didn’t care right at that moment, my bladder was going to explode. I ran inside the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Sweet release soon followed.

“Everything come out all right?” E.J. asked as I exited the bathroom a few minutes later.

“Yep,” I said, walking over to him. He was sitting on the edge of the bed. “Thanks for that.”

“No problem,” he said, smiling. I sat down on the bed next to him. I leaned in and gave him a kiss. 

“I love you,” I said.

“I love you, too,” E.J. said back to me. “Now get yourself cleaned up, we’re going to the Statue of Liberty today.”

“No fucking way,” I said, excited. “I’ve always wanted to see that thing.”

I mean I really have. The Statue of Liberty has been on my bucket list of things to see for like as long as I can remember. I did a report on it in the third grade and fell in love with the history of the thing. It really is a fascinating history.

“Well,” E.J. said, smiling at me. “Go get showered and cleaned up. We don’t wanna be late. I’ll order us some breakfast while you’re cleaning yourself.”

“Okay,” I said. I grabbed some clean clothes from the dresser and walked to the door of the bathroom. “See if they have turkey sausage, you know I don’t eat pork. Thanks love.”

“No problem,” E.J. said, grinning. “I know what you like.”

After I cleaned up and we enjoyed a nice breakfast, we were on our way to the Statue of Liberty. The whole car ride there I basically talked E.J.’s ear off about the history of it and how fascinating it is. I was hoping I wasn’t boring him, but he really did seem interested. Or maybe he just liked hearing me talk. Maybe it was the same way I felt about him when he would go off about something he loved. Like musical theatre. Or planning vacations. He could talk for hours. I just loved listening to him be so passionate. I think the same thing was happening, but he was doing it for me. Again, just one more thing for me to love him about.

We spent a few hours at the Statue of Liberty. We did the basic touristy things. We got a picture together in front of it. And then rode to the top of it in a really creaky elevator. We got a picture on top of it. But the best thing was the view. It really did have a nice view of the city from the top. I held E.J.’s hand basically the entire time. No one gave us a second glance. It felt so right.

* * * * *

We were going to see Hamilton tonight. Another show that E.J. introduced me to by making me listen to the entire album. It really was a good show and I couldn’t wait to see it performed live. I’m surprised E.J. even got us tickets. Apparently his mom had some connections. It was great.

And so was the show. It was amazing. Again, I was in tears by the end and so was E.J. I loved seeing him get emotional. It was just another side of him that I adored. Like the time we watched Brother Bear together. It is one of my favorite animated movies and I cry every time I watch it. E.J. had never seen the movie before and was balling by the end of it. I loved him for that. Just the raw emotion. It was great.

Once we got back to our room, we fell asleep in each other’s arms. I know I sound like a broken record, but I loved falling asleep in his arms. He felt like he was protecting me but also I was protecting him. It was mutual love for each other and I loved every second of it.

The next few days were basically the same. We would go to some landmark in New York City during the day and then catch a show in the evening. After Hamilton we saw Hadestown. That show was fantastic. Again, it had both of us in tears by the end. We needed to see a comedy at some point or both of us were going to need emotional support. 

Luckily the fourth show we saw was Mean Girls. That show was so fucking funny. They did a good job of adapting a beloved movie and turning it into a Broadway musical. The music was great and who doesn’t love a good tap number. 

Then before I knew it, it was New Year’s Eve. We weren’t seeing a show that night cause none were running. Instead E.J. had us set up for some party that was happening in our hotel. E.J. really did have all the connections. I mean, I’m not one to turn down a party, but I was also looking forward to just spending a quiet evening alone with E.J. And maybe we would finally do the thing I was looking forward to the most. The last few days we didn’t really have any time to be intimate. By the time we got back from the theatre each night, we were both dog tired and basically fell right asleep. So I was so looking forward to getting a chance to be intimate with E.J. 

Hopefully tonight would be the night.


	12. Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ RECAP ~
> 
> E.J. and I spent our first few days in New York City seeing Broadway musicals and going to famous New York landmarks. I loved every second of it. We fell asleep every night in each other’s arms and I felt so much love from E.J. Now it’s New Year’s Eve and I cannot wait to see what E.J. has in store for us. Or if we just have a fun night in our hotel room. We’ll see.

New Year’s Eve was here. Both E.J. and I slept in until like eleven o’clock. I think we both deserved it. The last few days were exhausting. I mean, we did go around New York and see a bunch of landmarks and then at night we would go to a Broadway musical. So, yeah, it definitely was exhausting.

Again, it was New Year’s Eve. E.J. was planning…something. He wasn’t really giving me much detail. After I showered E.J. and I ate a late breakfast, early lunch. Or brunch. Yeah, we basically had a brunch. As always, it was delicious. Once we were done E.J. laid out the plan for the rest of the day.

“There’s a party in one of the ballrooms in this hotel tonight,” E.J. said while I laid on the bed, letting our brunch digest in my stomach. “So I was thinking we would go to that. There’s going to be a bunch of random people our age. It’s basically a teen party, so no random adults will be there. I thought that would be ideal.”

“Yeah,” I said, looking up at E.J. “That sounds good.”

“It’s very High School Musical, isn’t it?” E.J. asked me with a smile.

“Yeah,” I responded. “It totally is. I mean, we’re on vacation. We’re in a hotel. And there’s a teen party. Hopefully there won’t be karaoke.”

E.J. laughed at that. 

“I hope there is,” E.J. said, jumping on the bed next to me. “I’d love to hear you.”

“Oh, would you now?” I asked, leaning over to look at E.J.

“Yes,” E.J. said. “I think you have the most beautiful voice.”

Damn you, E.J. Now it was my turn to blush. He knew exactly the things to say to make my entire face turn red. 

“Well,” I said. “I’ll only sing if you sing with me.”

“Deal,” E.J. said. He leaned over and kissed me. I kissed him back. I then cuddled into him and he wrapped an arm around me. It was nice.

Fuck, I loved that boy.

* * * * *

I basically spent the rest of the day laying in bed. It was nice to just do nothing. It also helped that E.J. was with me. We just laid in bed, watching TV, doing nothing but being next to each other. I fucking loved it.

Around six we had dinner brought up to our room. E.J. really went all out with this meal. He ordered us so much food, I thought we weren’t going to be able to finish it. I had a really nice risotto and lobster. E.J. had steak and lobster. We also had chocolate cake for dessert. E.J. knew I was a sucker for a good chocolate cake, so it definitely put me into a food coma.

“I’m gonna sleep for days,” I told E.J. as I took my last bite of chocolate cake. 

“Well, don’t,” E.J. said. “We’ve got a party tonight. It starts at nine.”

“Okay,” I said, leaning back in my chair. “That gives me a couple hours to digest this feast. You really love spoiling me don’t you.”

“Well,” E.J. blushed. “I love you and I have the opportunity to spoil you, so why not.”

“I love you, too,” I said, reaching out to E.J. so our hands met. “And I would still love you even if we were back at home eating ramen noodles.”

E.J. just smiled at me. I was making him squirm again. I loved when he squirmed. But did he also have a hint of lust in his eyes? Or was that just my imagination? I mean, if I wasn’t so full, I totally would have pulled him onto the bed and made out with him. Fuck, I wanted to do that so badly. Damn you E.J. for filling me with food. But I also wanted to ask him the big question. You know the one.

“We’ve got time before the party,” I said, standing up and moving to the edge of the bed. “Did you want to do something?”

“Actually,” E.J. said, moving to sit on the bed next to me. “I have some things I need to take care of.”

“Like what?” I asked, truly confused by what he had to take care of. I mean, we were on vacation in New York City. What did he have to do?

“That, my friend,” E.J. said while tapping my nose. “Is going to have to wait.”

“Okay,” I said, confused. 

E.J. then stood up and went to the bathroom. I just sat on the bed, confused. What did E.J. have to do? Was he doing something to surprise me? Or was it something nefarious? No. E.J. wouldn’t do that to me. Right? I mean, he was kind of an asshole when I first met him. But he’s changed. I think. At least towards me he’s changed. Right? I don’t want to say it, but would E.J. cheat on me?

No!

He wouldn’t.

Would he?

No. He wouldn’t. We’ve been through too much together. I mean, he planned this stupid expensive trip for us. He wouldn’t spend this much time and effort just to meet someone in New York. Right?

Was it because I wasn’t putting out? I mean, we’ve done things together. He knows that I’m a virgin. He has also told me that he is as well. At least I think he is. He wouldn’t lie about that. I think we trust each other. He wouldn’t, right? Right?

I don’t know. I’m really overthinking this. But still, would he really go meet someone just to have sex with them? Or is he just tired of waiting. I’ve been wanting to wait for a really special moment for us. I wanted to make it special. Maybe he doesn’t want that. Maybe all he wants is just to fuck. Is that all I would be to him? Someone to fuck? I thought we had a better relationship than that. 

No. I’m thinking too much. I hate it when I let my mind wonder like this. E.J. loves me and I love him. Our relationship is in a good spot right now. 

So then what was he up to?

E.J. came out of the bathroom. He noticed me on the bed, looking confused. He sat down next to me and held my hand. He didn’t have to say anything. I didn’t have to say anything. We just held each other’s hand like that for a while. It was definitely needed.

I leaned over and gave E.J. a gentle kiss on the mouth. He reciprocated. Soon we were heavily making out. I ran my good hand up and down E.J.’s back. He did the same to me. We both fell back and continued to make out. He was on top of me, almost grinding his hips into mine. I could feel him getting hard. I loved it.

I then flipped him onto his back so I was on top of him. I sat on his chest, basically on his groin. I pulled my shirt off and E.J.’s hands immediately went to feel my chest. I loved the feeling. I leaned down and kissed E.J.’s soft lips. His hands were still all over my body. My hands were going through E.J.’s hair. 

E.J. then flipped me onto my back. He was kneeling on the bed next to me. He removed his shirt and I couldn’t help but let out a moan. I loved seeing his naked torso. It was so beautiful. I ran my good hand up and down his abs. I loved the feeling of his muscles under my touch. It made me so hard.

E.J. leaned down and kissed me. We made out again for a few minutes. I could feel how hard he was. I mean, I was too. I don’t know what the endgame was for this make-out session, but I really wanted his cock. I pushed E.J. off of me and stood up. I pulled him so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. I knelt down in front of him and started to undo his belt. I smacked his hands away as he tried to help. I undid the button of his fly and pulled down the zipper. His dick was hard and ready to be sucked. I pulled down his underwear and out flopped his large dick. I smiled at the site of it.

“You want me to?” I asked E.J., looking up at him with eager eyes.

“Fuck yeah, Ricky,” E.J. said, looking down at me.

“What do you want me to do?” I asked, teasing him.

“Suck my cock, Ricky,” E.J. said, the lust creeping into his voice.

“Make me,” I teased him, smiling up at him. E.J. smiled back down and grabbed the back of my head. He forced my mouth onto his cock. Fuck it felt good to be manhandled like that. I loved feeling E.J.’s hand on the back of head, forcing me on his dick. I loved it. We would have to explore more of that later, cause right now I just wanted to give him an awesome blowjob.

I loved sucking E.J.’s dick. It was big, but I had gotten used to it. If I did it just right, I could swallow all of his cock down my throat. He loved when I did that. His hands were still on the back of my head, forcing me to suck him. He even fucked my face for a bit. I loved it. I could tell he was getting close, so I pulled off him.

“I’m so close, Ricky,” he said, looking down at me.

“I know,” I said, standing up. “I’ve got a problem of my own.”

E.J. smiled at me and stood up. He leaned down and kissed me. He worked his lips from my lips to my neck. I loved when he kissed my neck. He then worked down my chest, nipping at my nipples. Fuck that felt so good. He kissed my stomach and then got to the top of my jeans. He undid my belt and button and zipper. My hard dick waiting for him in my underwear. He started sucking my dick through my boxer briefs. I kind of liked that, the feeling of the fabric and his wet tongue. It was kinda nice, but I wanted to actually feel his tongue. So I pushed his head away for a second and pulled down my underwear, releasing my hard dick. E.J. immediately engulfed the entire thing in his mouth. I shuddered at the feeling and my knees almost gave out. Fuck it felt amazing.

“Damn, E.J.,” I said, grabbing the back of his head. “That feels so nice.”

E.J. continued to suck my cock. I loved his mouth on my dick. I even fucked his mouth. I loved watching E.J. gag on my dick, it brought so much joy to me. Damn, I love this dominant side to myself. We were so going to have to explore this at a later time. Especially when we start doing more than just sucking each other. I’d love to just dominate the shit out of E.J. It would be so hot. 

But back to my dick getting sucked. I was getting close. I wanted to cum down his throat. So I was going to cum down his throat.

“I’m close,” I said, warning him of the incoming. I felt the pleasure in my groin and then my knees gave out. E.J. held me up as I climaxed. It was amazing. My whole body was shaking with ecstasy. Damn. E.J. made me feel like that. Gods I loved him for that.

Once my body calmed down, E.J. lowered me down on the bed. I looked at him with lust in my eyes.

“Fuck E.J.,” I said. “That was fucking amazing. I’ve never had an orgasm like that.”

“Glad I could help, Ricky,” E.J. said. He then pointed to his growing erection. “Wanna continue what you started?”

I smiled at him and got on my knees. I sucked on his cock for a while. I then pushed him down on the bed. Again my dominant side was coming out. I loved it. Maybe a little scared of it, but I definitely loved it. I put E.J.’s dick back in my mouth and sucked it. Fuck I loved sucking his cock. It was girthy but not too big. It was basically the right size. I really wanted it inside me. But I was not ready for that. Not yet. 

While I was sucking E.J., my hands were exploring his body. Well, my good hand was. I tweaked his nipples and ran my fingers up and down his abs. I would run just my fingertips over his chest and he would shudder from my touch. Fuck I loved making him feel that way. I loved making him my submissive. Making him want my mouth. Making him beg for my mouth. Making him beg for his release. I could feel him getting close. I stopped sucking.

“Why’d you stop?” E.J. whined, looking down at me.

“What do you want, E.J.?” I asked him, my voice deep. E.J. looked at me with wide eyes. He was not expecting that.

“I want to cum,” E.J. said, still looking at me with confusion and…was that lust?

“Oh, do you now?” I asked him, loving watching him squirm.

“Yes, I do,” E.J. said.

I was getting to him. I reached over and tugged at his dick. He moaned from my touch. I smiled. Fuck I loved this so much. I could tell he was having fun too, but I think he just wanted to cum. 

“You want to cum, E.J.?” I asked him and he nodded. “Use your words.”

“Please,” E.J. said. “Please, Ricky. I just want to cum. I need to cum so badly. Please.”

I smiled at him. I got up on my knees on the bed and leaned down to continue sucking his dick. He laid his head back in pleasure. I had him now. He was close. 

“Fuck!” E.J. exclaimed. He burst in my mouth. Damn it was a lot. I couldn’t swallow fast enough and some of it dribbled down my chin. I kinda liked the idea of looking like a cum-slut. I finished sucking out all the cum from E.J. until he was dry. I then pulled off his dick and climbed up his body to his mouth to kiss him. He smiled into the kiss and then pulled away.

“That was fucking awesome, Ricky,” he said, still smiling at me. He then licked the cum from my chin.

“I’m glad I could help, E.J.,” I said. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” he said. I then laid down next to him and let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding in. 

“That was intense,” I said.

“Yeah,” E.J. said. “Never knew you could be so dominant.”

“Me either,” I said. “Was it too much?”

“No,” E.J. said. “I liked it actually.”

“Really?” I asked, rolling over and looking at him. 

“Yeah,” he replied, rolling over and looking at me.

“Good,” I said, smiling. “I liked it too.”

E.J. smiled back at me.

I really did like it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Stay tuned for the next part.


End file.
